Unexpected Danger
by caitlinpund
Summary: A seemingly harmless mission for the gang ends in Maka being severely hurt. Maka pulls through, but wakes up acting strangely. Crona, Kid and Soul go through an emotional roller coaster figuring out their love for her while trying to keep their jealousy at bay. But who will save Maka from the evil witch that steals her away from them to use for her twisted experiments?
1. Chapter 1 - Calm Days

Hey, this is my first FanFic, and I am happy to say that I think I did a good job. This story is the product of an idea I had when I did a collaboration with HeartlessRockstarXIII, there are a few things that are the same, but I did change it up and made it my own. I would appreciate constructive criticism or just your thoughts and opinions on this story. Thanks and have a good time reading! - Caitlin

Death The Kid – 18, 5'7

Liz – 18, 5'7

Patty – 18, 5'5

Tsubaki – 18, 5'7

BlackStar – 17, 5'7

Crona – 17, 5'10

Soul – 17, 5'7

Maka – 17, 5'4

I do not own Soul Eater or anything relating to the franchise.

[Calm Days]

Death City, Nevada – Death Room of the DWMA

Lord Death stood in the Death Room with Spirit Albarn and Franken Stein, currently thinking over the new mission and carefully deciding who of the trio of top meister and weapon pairs should get the mission.

"Weeell~ what do we think hmm? Of which of the three pairs should we pick?" Lord Death asks in his usually quirky and childish voice.

Stein sat backwards in his rolling chair with a nonchalant expression on his face, "Well Lord Death it really does not matter which pair goes, so long as they are properly informed, but personally I would have to nominate Maka and Soul for this mission." Stein says putting a lit cigarette in his mouth.

"NOOOO! You cannot send my precious Maka out on a mission that far away with that octopus head; he would do something to my precious baby." Spirit shouted at no one in particular going off on his own crazy rant.

"REAPER-CHOP!" Lord Death says while delivering a debilitating blow with his overly large gloved hand to Spirit's head, Spirit falls to the floor clutching his head crying about his precious Maka being molested by an octopus headed freak.

"If it bothers you that much Spirit we can send Crona with them for added measure." Stein suggests with a small smirk on his face.

"Wonderful idea Stein~" Lord Death replies back, "So Stein can you deliver the good news to the lucky students?" Lord death asks turning to said man in question.

"Of course Lord Death" Stein replies back dropping his finished cigarette onto the ground and snuffing it out with his right foot.

"Good well then that concludes this meeting~" Lord Death said clapping his overly large hands together.

Stein rolled out of the Death Room and headed back to his classroom to wait for a good time to tell the two pairs of students the good news.

Unbeknownst to Lord Death, Stein, Spirit or the lucky students just what this mission held for them.

* * *

Death City, Nevada – Out in Death City (same day)

It was a sunny day with barely any clouds in the sky as Maka, Soul and Crona were rushing through town to get to their destination.

"Soul! Hurry up or we'll be late!" Maka yelled behind her as a grinning Soul and nervous Crona tagged along behind her.

"Chill Maka rushing is so not cool" Soul replied stuffing his hands into his pant pockets.

"M-Maka I don't k-know how to d-deal with b-being la-late." Crona stuttered trying to keep up with the other weapon and meister pair.

Ragnarok popped out of Crona's back and started to pull on his choppy pink hair, "You sissy! Stop whining and just hurry up, I'm starving!" He shouted at the poor pinkette.

"Ahhh! Ragnarok s-stop pulling my ha-hair" Crona replied trying to get the abusive dark weapon to let go of his hair.

After the drama with Asura and Medusa, Crona moved out of the DWMA basement and in with Maka and Soul in their little apartment in town. Just about everyone has gotten over the fact that Crona was on the enemies side not overly long ago, and the fact that he has been going on missions with Maka and the gang to stop any other Kishin eggs from becoming full fledge Kishin has helped him build up a good reputation around town. Since the battle the gang has grown, not just in friendship but them as well; BlackStar and Soul have grown taller matching their height with Kid, but not as tall as Crona. All the girls stayed pretty much the same except Maka, she grew a few inches and finally filled out her A-cup chest to a good C-cup, of course Soul still uses the term tiny-tits much to Maka's displeasure.

As the trio arrived at their destination BlackStar and Tsubaki had already arrived and had been waiting.

"WELL IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU ALL DECIDED TO SHOW UP! YOU SHOULD NOT KEEP YOUR GOD WAITING!" BlackStar in a short sleeve turquoise fitted t-shirt, showing off his muscles, blue jeans and blue and white sneakers shouted from where he and Tsubaki were standing in the town square under a great big standing clock.

"Now BlackStar there is no need to shout" Tsubaki in a deep blue halter top with blue jean capris and white converse said trying to calm the loud obnoxious boy next to her.

"Hey man, how's it going?" Soul asked walking up to BlackStar and bumping fists, Soul is wearing a long sleeve white cotton shirt, blue jeans with a black belt and black tennis shoes.

"Good man, ready to get your ass whooped?" BlackStar asked grinning at Soul.

"Nah man, but I am ready to watch you face plant into the court when I'm done beating your ass." Soul replied smirking right back at him.

Maka walks up to Tsubaki in a purple tank, white shorts and black and white converse, "So how has your day been so far Tsubaki?" Maka asks looking back to peek at Crona who was still standing back a bit from the group; he is wearing a long sleeve black cotton shirt, black skinny jeans and black convers, "Hold on a sec." Maka said turning around and walking up to Crona and taking his arm, dragging him up to the group, "Come on Crona you know there is no need to be shy, especially around us." Maka said smiling up at Crona.

Crona just smiled back and stood close to Maka as she and Tsubaki conversed.

'_Maka is so nice, I really don't deserve her friendship' _Crona thought.

Soul looked over from talking to BlackStar to see Crona and Maka standing really close to each other while Crona looked over at her with a smile and soft look in his grey eyes.

_'Tsk, how annoying' _

"HEY! Soul man are you listening to your great god?" BlackStar says getting Soul's attention back.

"Sorry man got distracted." Soul said looking back to BlackStar and putting on a nonchalant expression.

BlackStar looks over to where Soul was looking and then looks back to Soul, "Hmm oh well, HEY LETS GET GOING TO THE COURTS!" he yells to everyone.

As the group makes their way to the basketball courts Tsubaki follows behind BlackStar, who takes the lead, while Maka, Soul and Crona walk behind them making idle chit-chat.

* * *

Death City, Nevada – Basketball Courts (same day)

Once the group gets to the courts they find Death The Kid, Liz and Patty already there.

"Well, what took you guys so long?" Liz asks looking up at them; both Liz and Patty are wearing matching red halter tops, while Liz wears skinny jeans Patty wears jean shorts, both wearing red converse.

"Yes you are all quite late." Kid says; he is wearing a black jersey with a big white eight on the front and back, black jeans and black sneakers.

"Sorry Kid, Soul had to find the right shirt, and I thought girls were picky about what they wore." Maka replies smiling at Kid as they walked up.

"Hey don't go putting this on me; Crona couldn't stop complaining about not knowing how to deal with learning basketball." Soul retorted looking over at Maka.

"It's quite alright Maka, no harm done." Kid said returning the smile.

_'Maka looks perfectly symmetrical today' _Kid thought as he looked at Maka.

After everyone got caught up with each other they started to get the teams together.

"Alright so how about girls vs boys" Liz suggested grinning from ear to ear.

"YAY!" Patty exclaimed.

"That sounds fine." Maka says.

Everyone seemed to agree with Liz's decision.

"So what do we get when we win?" Soul asks grinning at Liz.

"Well on the off chance that you do win what would you want?" Liz asks back.

Soul looks at Kid and BlackStar and they all seem to have the same idea as they all grin at each other and look back at the girls, while Crona was standing there somewhat confused about what was going on.

"Well how about you girls treat us to whatever we want." Soul suggests.

"Fine" Liz replies quickly.

Maka gapes and grabs Liz and turns them around to talk quietly.

"Liz are you crazy!? I don't have the kind of money that we would need if they won." Maka whispers strenuously at Liz with a panicked look on her face.

"Sorry to butt in, but it is the same with me as well, BlackStar racks up quite a bill when he goes around breaking everything." Tsubaki whispers joining the small circle.

Patty just giggles completing their little whisper circle.

Liz grins devilishly, "No worries, if they win I had planned on using this." Liz whispers back whipping out a Black Death Card.

"No way where did you get that?!" Maka raises her voice a little, but brings herself back when she notices the boys looking over interestingly.

"Hehe, Maka my dear this is the perk of being partners with Kid, whose father owns the town, the best part is there is no limit on it. Patty and I go on shopping sprees all the time with this thing." Liz replies back with a proud smile on her face.

Maka looks over at Tsubaki and they both giggle.

"No wonder your closet is the same size as Soul and I's whole apartment" Maka says between giggles.

Liz and Patty start to giggle with them as they all walk back over to the boys still somewhat giggling.

(With the boys while the girls were having their little conversation)

"What is up with them?" BlackStar asks looking over at the girls as they make a circle to whisper to each other.

"Don't know but it probably has something to do with accepting our terms." Soul said while he looked over at Maka who seemed to be a bit distressed about something.

The boys became a little bored until they heard Maka raise her voice about Liz having something, they looked over at the girls interested in what was being said, they noticed Maka look back at them and then quickly turn back to their conversation.

"Well now I am more than curious." Kid said trying to figure out what they were talking about.

The boys perked up after hearing Maka and Tsubaki start giggling, soon to be followed by Patty and Liz as they start walking back over still giggling.

(Back to everyone)

"Well what was all that about?" Soul asks looking at Maka.

Maka just grins and starts to giggle as the other girls giggle as well.

"Oh nothing just had to discuss what we were going to do when we win." Maka replies calming her giggling fit.

Liz smirks and Patty continues to giggle, "Ya, if we win Soul has to go tell Spirit he wants to marry Maka, BlackStar has to keep quiet for the rest of the day, Kid has to move all the portraits in the mansion one centimeter to the right and Crona has to hold hands with Maka for the rest of the day." Liz says getting a huge grin on her face.

"WHAT!" Soul, BlackStar, Kid and Maka say at the same time, they all looked at Liz like she was crazy.

"Spirit will kill me!" Soul said imagining said Death Scythe impaling him with multiple blades through the gut while yelling about him never marrying his precious Maka.

"YOUR GOD DOESN'T HAVE TO AGREE TO SUCH PEASANTLY TERMS!" BlackStar shouts.

"NO NO NO! If their moved the symmetry of the while mansion will be off!" Kid shouts while holding his head trying not to go into a panic attack while thinking about it.

"I-I don't think I can de-deal with holding h-hands with Maka the rest of t-the day." Crona stutters grabbing his left arm with his right hand.

"Liz what kind of terms are those?" Maka asks looking over at Liz who still had a huge grin on her face.

"What? They want to be treated to whatever they want if they win, so we should get something just as good right." Liz says looking at the boys with a 'try and back down' look on her face.

"HA! YOU THINK WE CANT WIN? WELL SHOW YOU!" BlackStar shouts at the girls.

"Ya, cool guys don't back out of a challenge." Soul said giving off a smirk.

"So long as we win my precious symmetry won't be in danger." Kid says straightening back up and composing himself.

All the boys except Crona seemed to get a determined look in their eyes as they came to terms with having to win.

The girls at the same time seemed to all agree as well, they had to win this game.

As the game proceeded the girls seem to get a good lead with Liz and Patty taking the offensive while Maka and Tsubaki took the defensive.

As Maka blocked Soul, Tsubaki blocked BlackStar; Tsubaki was well matched with BlackStar knowing all his moves she kept him at bay while Soul was having a hard time not getting a nose bleed from dealing with Maka, she would keep light on her feet by blocking Soul every time he tried to get around her, but while she did that she didn't know that her breasts bounced every time she would go from side to side, she may have not noticed but Soul certainly did.

'_Damn Maka's trying to kill me' _Soul thought as he tried to get around Maka while simultaneously trying not to look at her chest as her breasts bounced.

Kid had successfully intercepted the ball from Liz and was now running down the court past Maka and Soul.

Maka got distracted looking over at Kid while he passed giving Soul the opportunity to get around her and head down the court right behind Kid.

After that the two teams seemed to keep up with each other as the score came to 27:27.

"The next point wins." Liz said wiping her forehead from the sweat that was trying to get into her eyes.

Everyone nodded in agreement, everyone was tired and sweaty from playing the game so hard, both sides really wanted to win.

Kid had the ball and was currently dribbling it looking for a way to the other side of the court; on his left was BlackStar being held off by Tsubaki, while on his right side Maka had been able to block Soul again keeping him at bay, right in front of him in readied stances waiting to make their move for Kid is Liz and Patty, while Kid was making his assessment he had noticed something, _'I am here, BlackStar is there, Soul is over there. So where is. . . Crona!' _Kid thought looking around to find Crona on the other end of the court right in front of the basket.

Crona noticed Kid looking at him with a determined expression, when Kid started to move towards him with Liz and Patty trailing behind Crona's eyes widened in fear of what was going to happen.

"Crona, Catch!" Kid yelled while throwing the ball to him.

"Ahh" Crona yelped catching the ball on reflex, he looked back at Kid who was trying to hold off the twin pistols. Maka and Tsubaki broke away from trying to hold off the boys and were now running to get the ball from Crona.

Soul noticed this and ran for Maka while BlackStar blocked off Tsubaki.

"Throw the ball Crona!" Soul called out to him as he got in front of Maka while she was running, this caused Maka to run into him and they both fell back, Maka on top of Soul. Soul caught Maka trying to keep her safe but as he did this her breasts pressed up against his chest causing Soul to have a nose bleed.

'_Damn it, she finally killed me' _he thought twitching as Maka was pushing up trying to get off of him.

"Damn it Soul." Maka said as she finally managed to get off of Soul, taking in his appearance she shook her head and headed towards Crona.

By now Crona was facing the basket readying to shoot the ball when he got nervous and started shaking.

"I don't know how to deal with this." Crona said looking up at the basket unsure of what he should do.

Ragnarok materialized from his back trying to snatching the ball from his meister, "Gimme that you sissy girl." he said.

"No Ragnarok stop that!" Crona said back trying to keep the ball from his annoying weapon. While he was struggling with Ragnarok he threw the ball up half-heartedly in an attempt to get him to leave him alone.

Maka had just reached Crona when he threw the ball; everyone paused to watch the ball as it hit the back board and fell into the basket hitting the ground. Everyone was in shock looking at the ball when all of a sudden BlackStar and Kid started to cheer and run up to Crona patting his back and ruffling his hair as Ragnarok grumbled about how it was because of him that they won.

"GOOD GOING CRONA YOU HAVE MADE YOUR GOD PROUD!" BlackStar shouted at Crona smacking his back grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes, very well done now my symmetry is safe" Kid said smiling at Crona.

Maka walked the rest of the way over to Crona as the other girls smiled at him giving their own congrats.

"Good job Crona, you won." Maka said smiling brightly at the pinkette as he blushed and smiled back as well.

Maka turned around and walked over to Soul who was starting to sit up off the ground while wiping his nose of blood.

"Hey, you ok?" she asks holding out a hand.

Soul looks up grabbing her hand letting her help him up, "Ya fine, but that was so not cool." he remarked.

Maka just grinned wide up at him as he stood punching him on the arm showing him that it didn't matter, Soul gave a grin back at her as they started to walk over to their small group who was giving out compliments to Crona.

"Hey." Soul said to Crona, getting his attention.

Crona looked over a little apprehensive about what Soul was going to say or do.

"H-hey." he replied back.

"That was real cool of you." Soul said to him giving him a thumbs up.

Crona's eyes widened for a moment before he smiled back while the rest the gang started to laugh about the game, which ended in 27:28 with the boys taking the win.

* * *

Death City, Nevada – Just outside Maka, Soul and Crona's apartment (same day)

"Jeez Soul" Maka exclaims as she fished through her pockets for her keys.

"What, we did say whatever, and it's not like you or Tsubaki had to pay for anything, Liz used Kids own money to treat us." Soul said as he lazed back waiting for her to open the door.

"Ya, but you could have chosen something Crona would have found fun." she snipped back bringing her now found keys up to the locked door.

"He was fine, besides he did have fun didn't you Crona?" Soul asks putting his left arm around Crona trying to get him to back him up.

"I-I had f-fun." Crona stuttered out weakly looking at Maka.

Ragnarok popped out of Crona's back, "Ya it was awesome, we need to go back soon!" he added into the conversation leaning on top of Crona's head.

Maka opened the door and walked in followed by her weapon and the demon meister, "Well as long as you had fun Crona." she said going into the kitchen to look for something to snack on.

"Y-ya" Crona replied back with a nervous laugh going to sit down on the couch.

Soul closed the door as he walked in walking over to the couch while watching Maka in the kitchen.

After the game the boys decided they wanted to go and play laser tag, they ended up playing eight rounds, thanks to Kids insistence. Afterword's they all went out to a pizza place and had a good dinner while talking about the day's events. It was now about half past seven and the boys were finally tired out.

Maka finished getting a bowl of grapes and walked over to Soul and Crona who were watching MMA on the T.V., Soul seemed real into it, but poor Crona cringed every time someone got hurt. Maka plopped down between Soul and Crona propping her legs onto Souls lap and leaning against Crona eating a few grapes.

Soul looked over at Maka who was now watching the fight on T.V.; he nonchalantly put his left arm down to rest on her legs while his right arm remained on the back of the couch.

'_Death her legs are so soft' _Soul thought to himself.

Crona was on the other side of the couch blushing as Maka wiggled a bit getting comfortable up against him, _'Maka smells so nice, like rain and lavender' _Crona thought looking down at the girl who was now eating grapes and watching T.V.

Not long after they all settled in did ringing come from the bathroom, "I'll get it" Maka said getting up from the couch, much to the boy's displeasure, and heading for the bathroom.

'_Who would call us now all of a sudden?' _Maka questioned herself.

When she finally reached the bathroom and answered the call coming from the mirror Stein's image showed up in front of her.

"Ah Maka, just who I wanted to talk to" Stein said standing in his laboratory looking back at the girl.

"Hello Professor Stein, what is it you need?" Maka asked smiling at the teacher she most looks up to.

"Well Maka Lord Death has brought to my attention a mission, and he wanted a capable team, I suggested you and Soul along with Crona and he seemed to agree." Stein said standing straight as the light caught on his glasses giving them a glare.

"That's fine, we would be more than happy to go on a mission Professor Stein." Maka replied back.

"Good, you will need to go to a small town about thirty-five miles outside of Death City, there is a witch we know only as M staying in that town, we need you, Soul and Crona to kill her." Stein said.

"Alright we can handle that, when do we leave for the mission?" Maka replied back.

"Tomorrow morning would be the best option." he replied.

Stein looked back at his top student, "Maka." he said now serious.

This successfully got her attention; she straightened up and looked back just as serious, "Yes"

Stein looked at her for a moment before replying, "Please be careful, this witch has a bad reputation, we don't need any of you getting hurt; just go there, kill the witch and come back safely, don't get distracted." he told her.

Maka relaxed a bit smiling again at her favorite teacher, "Don't worry Professor, Soul and I have killed witches before, besides since we have Crona with us on this we will be able to come back twice as fast, there is no need to worry." she replied back.

Stein just looked at her with a hard expression.

"I understand Professor, we will be extra careful on this mission." Maka said to try to make him feel better.

"Alright, but remember, don't slack off and keep alert. Have a good mission and I will see you when you get back Maka." Stein finally relaxed a bit and gave a rare small smile to the girl he thought of as a daughter.

Maka smiled real big, "Ok see you soon." she replied.

Maka thought of Stein as a second father, she really cared for him and in her opinion he acts more like a real father than her own does.

They ended the call and Stein went to make himself some coffee, he still could not get this feeling of dread out of his mind, no matter what Maka told him he had a feeling that this mission was more dangerous than any of them knew.

When the call was over Maka made her way back out into the living room to resume her position on the couch with the boys.

"Who was that?" Soul asks as Maka sits back down putting her legs back on his lap.

"Just Stein, we have a mission." she replied back getting herself comfortable again.

"Hm, when do we leave?" he asks.

"Tomorrow, we will leave early so we should go to bed soon, Oh right, Crona you'll be coming with us on this one too." she replied looking up at the demon meister she was leaning against.

"O-ok Maka." he replied back.

As the teens got comfy again and settled in for the night they had no idea that just outside of town in the little town, the witch M was preparing for their arrival with a sickening smile on her face, "Hurry little one, I'm waiting for you" M said looking into a basin of water that gave her a perfect view of the three teens safe in their comfy little apartment, "Soon, very soon and I will finally have you" she said looking out of a window at the laughing crescent moon as blood dripped from its mouth.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Mission

Well after fighting with publishing my first chapter I think I got this down. I am happy with the response for my first chapter, thank you SoulxMakaForeva and Domo for being my first reviewers. I can't wait to hear more from others and will continue trying to give you all the best I can give you in my writing – Caitlin

I do not own Soul Eater or anything relating to the franchise.

[The Mission]

Death City, Nevada – Maka, Soul and Crona's apartment (next day)

"SOUL! I told you to get up!" Maka shouted from the kitchen as she made a quick and light breakfast for them to eat before leaving.

"Alright fine, I'm up I'm up." Soul said groggily walking out of his room in just some plain black boxers and making his way to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

"I told you we had to get up early to head out this morning, what were you doing up so late last night?" she asks putting jelly on some toast she had just gotten out of the toaster.

"Nothing, just couldn't sleep." Soul replied back walking into the bathroom, _'Just thinking about your damn legs again' _he thought to himself as he turned on the shower to a cooler temperature.

Crona brought his bag into the living room as they shouted back and forth; Maka noticed him as he walked to the dining table and sat down.

"Hey Crona, glad to see someone is ready, would you like some toast or fruit?" Maka asks walking over to him wiping her hand off on her apron.

Crona looks over at her and gives a small smile, "Yes, some fruit w-would be nice." he replied back.

"Alright, what would you like? We have apples, grapes, oranges and um oh we have bananas." she said back looking at a large bowl they use to keep fruit in.

"A banana would b-be fine." he said back.

Maka grabbed two bananas, one for herself and one for Crona, then made her way over to him and handed him one with a smile.

"Th-thanks Maka" Crona said as he grabbed the fruit from the girl, _'I wish she would always smile, it makes her eyes shine' _Crona mused to himself.

"Not a problem." she replied back as she went to her room to change.

Soul finally finished in the shower as Maka shut her door; he went to his room and put on blue jeans with a skull belt, a white t-shirt, white convers and finally his slim black headband pushing his naturally wild hair back away from his face some. When he was finished he walked out to the kitchen and grabbed a few slices of jellied toast and sat at the dining table with Crona. He looked at the timid pinkett, who seemed to be less tense than usual; he was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a black short sleeve shirt over it, skinny jeans and black convers.

As the two boys ate in comfortable silence Maka walked out of her room in a short black skirt with a loose belt, a white long sleeve shirt tucked into her skirt, a black button vest, her signature boots and her hair in her usual pig tails.

Soul took a real good look at his meister as she made her way with her bag to the living room, her hips swaying and her mile long legs showing for him to look at, _'Oh death she is just making this harder than it has to be'_ he thought as he turned his head trying to calm the blood heating his face.

Soul was not the only one who noticed how good Maka looked; Crona was currently sitting in his chair with a bright blush on his face trying to not openly gape at the breathtaking meister in front of him.

"Alright if you boys are done eating we can head out." Maka said turning around to face the two boys who were trying their best to hide the bright color on their faces, some doing better than others.

"Is everything ok?" Maka asks walking over to the two of them.

"Crona your flush, do you have a fever? Do you need to stay home?" Maka asks the boy with a bit of a worried expression as she puts her hand to his forehead.

Crona just stares at her with wide eyes and his blush intensifies from her touch.

"Oh my, you're somewhat warm." she remarks looking at him.

Ragnarok took this opportunity to materialize from Crona's back and lean over his head to get in Maka's face, "It's because you are dressing up like a hostess that Crona is acting like a pathetic little school girl you fat cow" he said pointing a finger at Maka's chest.

"Don't call her that!" Crona yells at Ragnarok and Maka gapes at the demon weapon.

"What she is! Look at her ass, its huge!" Ragnarok shouts back.

At this comment Crona blushes again, _'That's not a bad thing' _he thought to himself, much to his own horror.

After Maka had finally come back to herself she got a very angry look on her face, which scared Crona just a little bit, all of a sudden, "MAKA-CHOP!" the girl shouted bringing a large book from out of nowhere down onto Ragnarok's head.

Ragnarok clutched his head and glared at Maka before retreating back into Crona's blood stream.

"I-I'm sorry M-Maka." Crona apologized as he looked at the girl as she huffs at the disappearance of the demon weapon.

Her face softened as she heard this and looked over to the boy with his head down, "It is not your fault Crona, Ragnarok is just an insensitive jerk." she replied back now smiling again.

He looked up and gave a small smile of his own.

"Well that was comical." Soul said getting their attention, he had successfully managed to cool his head as his meister and the demon weapon fought.

"Well I don't like that he insulted me." Maka said back looking over at her partner.

"Ragnarok insults everyone." he gave back trying to get her to feel better.

Maka smiled at him and turned to walk to all of their stuff that was piled in the living room, "Your right" she replied back feeling happy that Soul would try and cheer her up.

After they cleaned up they all grabbed their coats and bags then headed out of the apartment to Soul's bike; as Soul and Maka got onto Soul's orange motorcycle Crona had Ragnarok transform into a dragon like creature so they could fly. After they were all situated they headed for the entrance to Death City so they could head out and get on their way.

Maka held onto Soul as he drove looking up to see Crona flying not far above them keeping pace.

When they neared the entrance to the city Soul and Crona slowed down, this caused Maka to look around Soul to see something she was not expecting. BlackStar; wearing his ninja clothes, and wrist guards, and Tsubaki; who was wearing her tan dress, loose belt, and grey and black stripped elbow length fingerless gloves, were standing there while Kid was standing on Beelzebub; in his usual black suit and shoes, holding Liz and Patty in their pistol forms; which were in their usual red halter tops while Liz wore skinny jeans patty wore puffy shorts, both wearing their cowboy hats. They finally noticed them coming as BlackStar grinned wide and waved at the oncoming teens, Kid just smiled and waited patiently as Soul and Crona came to a stop in front of their friends.

"Hey guys, what are you all doing here?" Maka asks looking at her friends happily but also a bit confused.

"I called them here." someone said from behind the teens.

Everyone looked back as Stein showed up on his own motorcycle; which was white complete with stitching across the whole thing, while Spirit leaned against his shoulder in his scythe form.

"Professor Stein? What are you doing here?" Maka asks.

"I am accompanying you all on this mission." he replied back as the sun caught his glasses giving them a glare; he was wearing his brown and grey stitched shirt with black pants and black shoes.

"But I thought it was just going to be Soul, Crona and I on this mission?" she asked back.

"After some new information that came in late last night Lord Death thought it would be a good idea to send you all and myself and Spirit just to be safe." he said.

"What kind of information?" Kid asks before Maka could.

"It has come to our attention that this particular witch is known for her immense cruelty and use of humans to experiment with spells." Stein said with a blank expression, "So we decided that it would be best if all of us went, for safe measure." he added in.

"Well if that is what honorable father has decided then it cannot be helped." Kid said readying himself on Beelzebub again.

"YOUR GOD SHALL GRACE YOU ALL WITH HIS PRESENCE ON THIS MISSION HAHAHA!" BlackStar shouted at them all as he put his fists on his hips and puffed his chest out.

"Anyway we should get going." Stein said interrupting BlackStar's show of his godliness.

As everyone agreed they all headed out of Death City and got on the road, they were traveling through the vast amount of desert that surrounded the city when Maka looked around at her friends; in front of them Crona was flying alongside Kid above them a good eight feet, while to her left BlackStar and Tsubaki were running alongside her and Soul, Maka wouldn't admit it to BlackStar himself in fear of inflating his ego any more than it already was but she had mentioned to Tsubaki that she was very impressed at their stamina and ability to keep up with them on missions while they were on foot, to her right Stein was on his motorcycle keeping the same speed as Soul, just five feet separated them, while her father was still in his scythe form seemingly asleep as he was leaning against steins shoulder.

* * *

Semon Town, Nevada – Close to the town square (same day)

After about forty minutes of traveling the group arrived at the town of Semon; once known for their wonderful glass work. The group looked around at the broken down town; there is debris and broken glass everywhere they looked.

"What happened here?" Tsubaki asked coming to a stop at the center of town.

Everyone did the same with some getting off their mode of transportation.

"Well there was a horrid outbreak of Kishin Eggs in this town about fifty years back, none have tried to rebuild after the horrible incident, everyone just moved on and the town fell from the maps like it never existed." Stein told them.

"How horrible" Tsubaki said putting her hand over her mouth.

"Humph, they can't scare me, I the great BlackStar will bring this witch down and everyone will bow down before me!" BlackStar declared.

Everyone seemed to just ignore his little declaration as they moved further through the city trying to find the witch, Maka, Stein and Kid were using their Soul Perception to find her soul.

Kid got closer to Maka as Liz and Patty stayed back talking to Tsubaki and BlackStar.

"So do you know what this witch is supposed to look like?" Kid asks her trying to start up a conversation, _'What kind of question is that!' _he was now beating himself up on the inside for his own stupidity.

Maka looked over at him as he was looking down with a strained expression, "No, but don't worry we will find her and beat her." she said giving him a reassuring smile and going back to looking for the witch.

'_Ya, I wouldn't expect any less from you Maka' _Kid thought as he looked at her with a warm smile.

Soul walked up on the other side of Maka sending a glare to Kid while she wasn't looking, _'Tsk, if he thinks he can cozy up to Maka while I'm here he's mad' _Soul thought.

Kid just returned the glare, _'What's his problem, it's not like Maka is his' _Kid thought looking back up in front of him.

"Over here." Stein called to his students as he came to the outskirts of the town.

They all reached him and looked at what he was staring at; there was a tall figure with its back to them in the middle of a clearing with broken down walls scattered about.

"Is that her?" Liz asks.

"No, I don't think so." Maka replies straining her eyes to look closer.

"Well then who is it?" BlackStar asks getting impatient.

"It is no one." Stein replies.

Everyone but Kid and Maka look at him confused, all of a sudden the figure jerks to where it spins around to face them with its head down; it is wearing a long black coat that covers its whole body and a large hat that covers its face.

"How is that not somebody, it moved?" Soul asks looking at Stein confused.

"Because that thing doesn't have a soul" Maka replies for Stein.

Everyone looks at the now moving figure; it seemed to be having trouble walking, like its legs were made of cloth.

Everyone got into their stances.

"Liz! Patty!" Kid said.

At this both Liz and Patty transform, fly up and into Kid's hands upside-down, once he had them in hand he got into a defensive stance.

"Tsubaki! Chain Scythe Mode!" BlackStar yells

"Right." she says back transforming and flying into the air to fall down into BlackStar's hands.

Crona held out his hand and without having to say anything Ragnarok is in his demon sword form as Crona clenches the hilt.

"Soul, are you ready?" Maka asks her weapon.

"Of course." he replies back.

They interlock hands while Soul transforms, once done Maka spins him around a bit and positions him in front of her waiting for the fight.

Stein stays back with Spirit standing next to him.

"YOUR GOD WILL SHOW YOU HOW IT'S DONE!" BlackStar shouts running forward and slashing straight through the middle of the figure.

Everyone looks on in awe at how easy it was to defeat it, as it fell over the hat came off of its head revealing a mannequin.

"What! All that for some stupid doll?!" BlackStar shouts out irritated that he didn't get a real fight.

All of a sudden a sickening laughter could be heard throughout the forest that surrounded the clearing.

"Who's there? Come out and face the all mighty BlackStar." he shouts out looking all around him.

"I am sorry boy but you are not who I am looking for." the voice speaks back in a mocking like tone.

"How dare you!" BlackStar shouts back getting ready to run into the forest.

"Stop BlackStar!" Kid shouts out to him, "She is just trying to separate us, stay where you are." he says to try and calm the ever growing anger in his friend.

BlackStar gives out a growl but does what he says.

Not long after the laughing came back and more of the odd walking figures appeared out of the forest.

"Now what? There has to be at least twenty of them." BlackStar asks getting back into a defensive stance.

"We will take them out." Maka answers.

The four meisters go in and start attacking the odd mannequins; which were going down without a fight and were easy to kill.

Stein looked on uneasy about how easy it was to kill the dolls, _'Something is not right'_ he thought reaching out for Spirit. Spirit got what he wanted and changed after grabbing Steins arm, allowing him to swing the scythe around to get used to the weight.

As the students were fighting Stein was using his Soul Perception to look for the witch, he looked through trees to see a small glow, he makes his way cross the field without much of a problem until he felt a shock after stepping too close to the forest. He staggered back causing Maka to run over to him to see if he was alright.

"Stein! Are you ok?" she asks.

"Maka get away now!" Stein bites back pushing her back with his arm

"Why what is the matter?" she asks getting more worried.

A loud high pitched noise was then heard from the forest, everyone was covering their ears while Stein was trying to get Maka away from the edge of the forest. Out of nowhere a black blur shot out of the top of the trees to hover over the field.

"Ah there you are my dear." the voice said.

The black figure descended down to stand on the ground in front of the group who had backed up to huddle together defensively.

The black figure laughed as it said "Soul Protection Cancel" the area shuddered with the power of the witch's soul as it was released. The black on the figure seemed to fade away showing a tall, slender woman draped in dark wine colored silk robes, she had long chestnut brown hair that was loosely curled and eyes that were a glowing yellow, her skin was dark and smooth with long legs and a sizable chest.

"Well it is finally nice to meet you, my dear." the woman said looking directly at Maka.

"Who are you?" Maka asks the witch not intimidated in the least.

"Oh what bravery you have, how nice, but that won't last long my dear especially when I am done with you." she replies back ignoring the anger that seemed to come to Maka's face as her question was ignored.

"I said who are you?" Maka bit out through clenched teeth.

"Oh my so sorry my dear, how rude of me, my name is Mave Zorida, but you can call me M." she gave back giving out a polite smile and slight curtsy.

Maka felt uneasy at the witch's use of manners.

"Why are you here?" Maka asks.

"Why for you of course." M says looking her dead in the eyes.

Maka froze, she didn't know why but she couldn't move, M used this chance to run forward towards her, the group all dodged out of the way except Maka.

"Maka Move!" Soul shouted out at her.

All Maka could do was stand there and watch as the witch got closer and closer, just as the witch was about to hit her Soul transforms and grabs his meister, his back to the witch, as she was bringing her arm down Stein uses Spirit to block the attack and push M away from his students, from the shock M loses her concentration which allows Maka to move again.

"Maka come on we have to fight." Soul says still holding and looking at his meister.

"Y-Ya ok." Maka gets out as Soul helps her to keep her balance.

Soul transforms again when Maka is able to stand up straight.

"Ready?" Maka asks getting herself ready once again for the fight.

"Of course" Soul replies back with a smirk from his reflection on the blade.

BlackStar is the first to strike at the witch, he comes up from behind and jumps trying to catch her off guard, at the last minute she disappears into a black blur to only reappear to his right hitting him in the side with her foot, BlackStar jumps away clutching his side trying not to wince in pain.

"BlackStar are you ok?" Tsubaki asks looking at her meister through the blade of her weapon form.

"Ya no problem, she can't take down such a big star like me that easily" he replies back with a smirk trying not to show any pain.

Kid tries next shooting the witch in her side as he runs at her, M dodges his next round of attacks as she jumps back away from the two teens as they go for her again.

Crona came up on her without her noticing and lands a blow of his sword to her left side, she hisses in pain before turning and puncturing him in his chest, her hand didn't get far though as Ragnarok hardened the black blood to keep him safe, the witch pulled her hand out and slung the black blood to the ground before grinning at the boy who was slumped over some.

"Crona!" Maka yelled out to him running over to help him.

M looked over at the girl running towards them, "That's right dear come here." she said in a low tone.

Crona heard this and started to worry about Maka, _'I can't let her get to Maka'_ he thought, "Bloody needle." he said as the blood on the ground from his wound grew spikes and flew up piercing the witch in the right shoulder, arm and leg.

"AAAHHHHH!" the witch cried jumping away from the boy to assess her damage.

Maka got to Crona and took a look at his chest as the witch was busy.

"Are you ok?" she asks with much worry in her voice.

"I'm fine, Ragnarok hardened our blood." he said back to calm her.

"Ya and you better thank me for it to." Ragnarok said.

Taking a look at the wound she saw it was true it was pretty shallow and it wasn't bleeding anymore, she looks up at the boy with a reassured smile.

Crona was looking down at her with his own smile until movement from behind Maka caught his attention.

"Look out!" both BlackStar and Kid shouted at them.

M was hurling towards them with a scary expression on her face, before she got to them Crona pushed Maka out of the way while he got hit with her fist in the gut sending him back a ways.

"Crona!" Maka yelled again from her position on the ground.

Crona landed with a thud, after a second he sat up holding his stomach, "I-I'm fine." he replied back.

"Maka look out!" Soul shouted as she whipped her head around to see M coming straight for them with her hand back ready to strike her.

She quickly kicked herself back and slid to a stop low to the ground on her feet.

"Soul!" Maka shouted.

"Ya!" he shouted back.

"SOUL RESONANCE!" they both shouted together.

As their souls connected Maka stood up positioning Soul behind her above her shoulder.

"Witch Hunter!" Maka shouted out.

Soul's blade transformed into a large glowing crescent moon shaped blade with an eye in the middle.

Just as Maka was about to bring Soul down to send the blade at the witch, she disappeared.

Maka kept her stance becoming confused, when all of a sudden she reappeared right in front of her crouched down, Maka looked down with wide eyes as the next moments seem to slow down and all the sound faded away.

M took her right hand and shoved it into the middle of Maka's gut.

M looked up at Maka who wore a shocked expression before she whispered something into her ear.

Before she could register what happened M threw her up and kicked her full force, this sent Maka flying back, she hit one of the broken down walls of what used to be a building. She never let go of Soul until she hit the wall and fell to the ground. After being stabbed the Witch Hunter shattered. Nobody could move to shocked at what just happened.

It wasn't until M started laughing did Stein start to move towards her with anger evident on his face; Crona, BlackStar and Kid did the same, all coming at her from different angles ready to kill her.

"Don't worry dear; this is not the last time we will meet." M said as she started to laugh and disappear into a black blur again, this time she didn't reappear.

"Maka! Maka!" the group heard Soul shouting as he transformed back and leaned over her side.

Everyone ran over, weapons changing back into their original forms.

Liz and Tsubaki looked on unable to do anything while Patty just lowered her head so her bangs covered her face.

Kid was standing next to Soul looking down at her as the blood pooled underneath her.

Crona stood just behind the two boys shaking with tears in his eyes.

Spirit stood back looking on with a blank expression not believing what was going on.

Stein came around to the other side of her to assess how bad the injury was.

All the while Soul kept on shouting out her name and telling her to open her eyes.

'_What is that? Someone is shouting, they need to shut up its hurting my head' _Maka thought as she slowly opened her eyes, what she saw confused her, all of her friends were looking at her like the world was ending, she looked up at Soul who now had her in his arms soaking his white shirt red and clutching onto her like his life depended on it.

"S-soul" Maka said in a weak voice.

"Maka! I'm here." he said back looking at her with watering eyes, he refused to cry because she was not going to die, he wouldn't let her.

"Your shirt, are you hurt? Are you ok?" she asks lifting her hand to touch his cheek.

"I'm fine." he said back a little shocked she was worried about him at a time like this.

"Good, so long as you didn't get hurt." she said lowering her arm to rest at her side again, suddenly she started coughing and blood started to spill from her mouth.

"Maka!" Kid and Soul said as Kid crouched down to wipe her mouth with a handkerchief.

"Thank you Kid" Maka said weakly with a small smile.

She looked up at Crona and then the girls, "Don't look like that, Crona come on smile for me." she said looking at the crying pinkette.

"B-but Maka I ca-can't smile w-when your h-hurt." Crona stuttered out trying to hold in his sobbing.

"There is no reason to be sad, look I'm still ok." she replied trying to lift up only to fall back with a pained cry.

"Maka don't move." Kid said as Soul tightened his hold on her.

"We need to get her back to the DWMA." Stein said with a serious face as he looked at Maka's wounds.

"Why is it so cold Professor?" Maka asks looking over at him.

He looks down at her trying to keep a calm face, "Because you're losing a lot of blood." he tells her.

"Oh." is all she said before she started coughing again then closing her eyes as blood trickled out of her mouth.

"Maka! No Maka!" Soul said slightly shaking her.

"Hmm." she lets out faintly opening her eyes.

"You need to stay awake." he said desperately.

"But I am so tired." she drawled closing her eyes again.

"NO Maka! NO!" he said shaking her again.

"Stop moving her Soul." Stein says grabbing Maka's wrist to check her pulse.

"I'm sorry Soul." Maka barely gets out before passing out.

"NOOO! MAKA PLEASE WAKE UP! PLEASE!" Soul shouts, but it was useless she could not hear him.

"I can try and slow the bleeding but we need to get her back to Death City." Stein says.

Soul set Maka down and gets up backing away a bit, _'This cannot be happening! Maka can't die, I haven't showed her how much I love her yet' _Soul thought looking down as Stein who was trying to stop the bleeding from Maka's wound.

Kid looked over at Soul with a sad expression, _'It's not fair, I haven't had enough time with her yet, she can't die, not now' _he thought as he walked over to Liz and Patty who were crying and holding each other.

Crona was on his knees watching Stein and a lifeless looking Maka, Ragnarok had materialized but was being quiet not sure what to say to his meister, he wouldn't admit it but he actually liked Maka, she helped Crona more times than he could count.

BlackStar was with Tsubaki rubbing her back while she cried on his shoulder, he just looked on at his childhood friend that he considered to be a sister to him, _'Your strong Maka, don't give up just yet' _

(Inside Maka's Mind)

'_It's so cold and dark; I can't move either, what happened? I'm so tired I just want to sleep' _as Maka was drifting farther and farther away in her mind a dark glow started to appear in front of her crouched and floating form, _'What is that?' _she asked to no one in particular.

"I can save you." the dark glowing orb said to her.

'_But I don't need to be saved' _Maka thought.

"You're dying child, and I can save you." it spoke again.

Maka just looked at it hesitantly.

"Don't you want to see your friends again? Don't you want to live?" It asked her.

'_I do, but I cannot trust something that I cannot do for myself' _Maka thought.

"But you will be the one doing it, it will be your choice and your will that will keep you alive, I am just opening the door for you."

Maka stared at the dark orb trying to figure out if she should trust it or not.

'_If I die I won't be able to see everyone anymore' _she thought.

"That's right, think of how sad they will be, of all the people that will cry when you are gone." it coaxed back.

'_If it is by my will that I will live then I suppose I must try' _

"Yes, it is your choice, but you must hurry." the orb said back.

Maka looked at the orb long and hard before she raised her hand and grabbed it, all of a sudden the dark light it was emanating grew brighter, Maka felt a sharp pain in her body and she started to scream until the light faded and she fell deeper into her mind again.

Somewhere deep in the desert far outside of Death City stood a small mansion, in a dark room of the mansion stood M who was hunched over a basin of dark water smiling from ear to ear, "I finally caught you my dear" the witch said letting out a sickening laugh that rang throughout the mansion and into the night.


	3. Chapter 3 - Infirmary

Hey everyone! I am so sorry for taking so long but I am very happy with the response to the second chapter of my story and would like to thank everyone for being so supportive. I am always my own hardest critic when it comes to my writing, so it is like a breath of fresh air when I read positive reviews about my writing. I would like to personally thank HeartlessRockstarXIII for their continued support in my writing and for being the one to finally get me to write a FanFic, I would also like to thank zombiekins5948, ViolinistOfTheNight and SernaJ for reviewing my work and well as Domo for reviewing both chapters, Thanks everyone! – Caitlin

I do not own Soul Eater or anything relating to the franchise.

[Infirmary]

Death City, Nevada – DWMA Infirmary (same day)

Shouting could be heard from inside the infirmary as the gang of teens waited in the hallway in front of the large wooden double doors to the small room that kept their precious friend from them.

Tsubaki looked up from her position of leaning on the far wall to take a good look at everybody; Kid, Liz and Patty were together sitting on the only bench in the hallway against the wall that faced the room, BlackStar was beside her leaning on the wall with one foot propped against it, Crona stood to one side of the double doors clutching his left arm with his right hand so hard she was sure he was cutting off circulation, and Soul was on the other side of the doors crouching on his feet with his hands in his hair.

Everyone had looks of pain and slight confusion on their faces, some trying to come to terms with what happened as others were trying to figure out what actually did happened.

After the attack Stein went to work immediately, he did what he could to stop the bleeding of the large wound to Maka's abdomen. After Stein was satisfied that it was safe to move her they set back for Death City, but this time Spirit was in his original form sitting behind Stein holding Maka, given the situation no one said anything about breaking the speed limit on their way back, though some thought that if Maka knew she would yell at them. After only twenty minutes they arrived back at Death City, with the utmost urgency Stein took Maka from Spirit when they arrived at the DWMA and ran through the school until he arrived at the infirmary, much to everyone's displeasure Stein refused to let anyone but Sid and Nygus in the room with him, and Spirit went to give a report to Lord Death on the mission and Maka's current condition.

"She'll be fine, she's tough." BlackStar said being the first to break the uncomfortable silence between the teens.

Everyone but Soul looked at the blunette as he crossed his arms in front of his chest

"Maka has always been strong, she will pull through this." he said as he got a confident look in his eyes.

"But there was so much blood." Liz says shakily looking beaten at the door of the infirmary.

"Stein managed to slow the bleeding before we came back." Kid pointed out looking at his hands that were fisted together.

"But she had lost so much and she was so pale, I have never seen someone look so pale, she was almost as white as Lord Death's mask." she said back.

Everyone went quiet for a moment after that comment; everyone was picturing Maka fighting and full of life just an hour ago, and then how it changed in just a second as the witch plunged her hand into Maka's stomach.

'_She was so cold, I held her in my arms but it's like she was already gone, she was so still and pale' _Soul thought as he tightened the grip on his hair.

Crona was shaking now his lip quivering as he tried not to think about the possibility that Maka could be dying in the next room, _'I should have protected her, it should have been me that got hurt not Maka, she has protected me so many time yet I can't do anything for her'_ Crona thought as tears started to stream down his cheeks.

Kid tightened his grip on his hands as he stared at the floor as he replayed everything in his head over and over, until he realized something, _'The witch, she told BlackStar that he wasn't the one she was looking for, and then when the witch charged us she wasn't after all of us just one, the whole time M kept her attention on Maka, when the witch hurt Maka she whispered something to her and before she left she said that this wasn't going to be the last time they see each other' _Kids eyes widened and his body went rigid.

Liz and Patty look over at their meister and notice his expression had changed.

"Kid?" Liz said looking worriedly over at him.

Patty goes to touch his arm when he suddenly stands and looks around at everybody before walking away down the hall.

"HEY KID! Where are you going?!" Liz yells at him as she stands up.

Kid stops mid-step and looks back, "The library." he says in a calm voice.

Everyone looks at him with confusion on their faces as he turns back around and keeps walking.

Liz and Patty look at each other and then at their friends, "We'll go with him." Liz said as she and her sister got up and ran after Kid.

"What the hell is his problem?" BlackStar asks.

"Maybe he is having a hard time dealing with it." Tsubaki said unsure of her own answer.

Soon after Kid left shouting could be heard again from the infirmary room, the teens looked up at the doors as Sid quickly opened one door and looked at them for a second; he was wearing his white tank with a Z and number 23 on it and blue jeans with a chain.

As the group looked at him they could see his hands had blood on them and he was quickly trying to wipe it off on his already blood soaked shirt, he had an unreadable expression as he quickly made his way down the hall.

Not ten minutes later did he come back with a wheel cart that had machines on it that they assumed were going to be hooked up to Maka as well as quite a few blood packs.

Tsubaki stepped away from the wall and toward the teacher, "Mr. Sid, how is she?" she asked getting the undead teachers attention.

Sid looked back at her and then took a look at the three boys, he took his hand and rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

"I will not lie to you because that is not the kind of man I was, Stein is working on her but she is not out of the woods yet." Sid said as he looked at the grim faces of his students.

When all he received was silence he wheeled the cart into the room and shut the door.

Tsubaki took her place back at the wall looking down at her feet unsure of whether she was happy that Sid told her the truth or if she wanted him to lie and tell her that her best friend was going to be ok.

BlackStar tensed and bore holes in the large double doors with his eyes as if he stared hard enough Maka would come walking out smiling like nothing was wrong.

Soul and Crona went back to staying in their places by the doors and not moving as they re-played the day over and over in their heads.

Everyone was worried and even though they appreciate that Sid told them the truth it did nothing to ease their worries about their dear friend.

* * *

Death City, Nevada – DWMA Halls (same day)

(With Kid after he left the group)

Kid made his way through the halls of Shibusen trying to get to the library as fast as he could.

"Kid! KID!" someone yelled from behind him.

Kid turned to see who was calling him when he saw Liz and Patty running down the hall towards him.

"Kid, where are you going?" Liz asks as she slows down to catch her breath.

"I told you I am going to the library." Kid says again.

He goes to turn around when Patty catches his arm.

"What are you not telling us?" she asks.

Kid looks at her surprised, "What do you mean?" he asks back.

Patty gives him a stern look, "We all care about her too Kid." she says keeping the stern look on her face

Kid sighs and looks at his two weapons, and friends, "I need to go to the library." he says looking pleadingly at them.

Liz and Patty look back and sigh as well.

"Fine, but we will go together." Liz said as she started walking ahead with her sister.

Kid looked after them a small smile playing on his lips.

After the three of them arrived in the library Kid told the twin pistols to look for books that contain information on different witches while he went through the books they brought him.

After a good two hours there were many stacks of books on the table Kid was sitting at.

"Nothing there is absolutely nothing in any of these books about a witch named Mave Zorida or anything under just M." Kid said aloud getting increasingly frustrated at the fact he has found nothing.

"Kid that's all the books we can find under both one and two star levels." Liz says walking over to the table and sitting across from her meister.

Patty sat next to her sister and looked at all the books, "Doesn't Lord Death know about all witches?" she said not really paying attention as she poked at one of the towers of books.

Both Kid and Liz look at the giraffe loving girl with surprise at the fact that she had made quite an intelligent comment.

"Y-yeah I guess he would." Liz said as she thought about it.

"Patty that's brilliant!" Kid said as he stood from his chair, "Liz give me your hand mirror." he says holding his hand out to Liz.

Liz takes out a hand mirror that she uses to check her makeup from her pocket and hands it to Kid.

Kid took it from her, blew hot breath against the glass and then wrote on the glass with his finger, _'42-42-564 whenever you wanna knock on deaths door' _Kid thought, _'That's what Maka says every time she calls father' _ a small smile played on his lips as he thought that.

After he was done ripples appeared on the surface in the glass as it was dialing, not long after Lord Death appeared in the mirror.

"Heya ho Kiddo, what's up~?" Lord Death asks his son in a childish voice.

"Honorable father I wish you would not call me that." Kid replied with a blank expression.

Lord Death just tilted his head to the side.

"Anyway, I called to ask you if you know anything about a witch named Mave Zorida?" Kid asks.

"Hmm, yes I do recall a witch by that name, she was quite a piece of work." Lord Death said.

Kid looked back at his father expectantly as he waited for him to continue.

"Well let's see~ She lived in a small town not far from here not overly long ago, I think it's the same town that you all went to today." he said thinking about the details of the mission.

"Yes Dr. Stein said something about a Kishin Egg outbreak there about fifty years ago." Kid replies trying to help the story along.

"Ah yes that's right, that was quite a nasty incident, but it was not just an outbreak." Lord Death replies.

"What do you mean father?" Kid asks looking back at his father with more interest now.

"Well you see, the witch that lived there was the cause of it, she used humans as experimental test subjects for her magic." Lord Death said back.

"Father, are you telling me that Mave Zorida was the one that created all those Kishin Eggs?" Kid asked.

"Yes~" Lord Death replied cheerily.

"And the test subjects for her experiment I'm guessing were the town's people?" Kid asks again.

"Yes~" Lord Death says again.

"And what was done after the incident?" Kid asks.

"Well~ we did send a few Death Scythes after her, but she just disappeared." Lord Death replies.

"It seems she has returned." Kid said.

Lord Death looks at Kid for a moment.

"If that is true then we will have to do something about it immediately, I received the report on your mission today from Spirit and I don't like the idea of her going after Maka." Lord Death says seriously.

"I agree, I am currently trying to find anything I can on this witch, but I cannot find anything in either the one or two star section on her." Kid tells him.

"Yes well you won't, I moved all information on Mave into Level 4 of the library. I didn't want a repeat of her little incident in Semon." Lord Death replies.

"Very well, thank you father" Kid says back.

"Hey no problem Kiddo~" Lord Death says in his childlike voice again.

Kid ignored his father's nickname for him, "I will contact you if I find anything important relating to the witch." Kid said.

"Alrighty~ I will have Spirit investigate on our end as well." Lord Death replied.

Kid nodded as Lord Death threw up a peace sign before ending the call.

"Well at least we know where to look now." Liz said looking at her nails as she sat back in her chair.

Patty just giggled and started drawing a giraffe on the table with crayons she got from somewhere.

Kid nodded as he made his way over to a librarian who was behind a counter looking at a few books.

As Kid arrived at the counter the librarian, whom he had not met before, looked up.

"How can I help you?" the man with short brown hair and brown eyes asked.

"I would like any books pertaining to a witch named Mave Zorida." Kid replied.

The librarian looked thoughtful for a moment before taking out a large book and flipping through its pages.

"Can I see your student I.D.?" the man asked.

Kid nodded before taking it out of his pocket and handing it to the librarian.

The man looked it over, "Hmm I am sorry but the books you want are in the level 4 section and I am afraid that your I.D. only shows you have access up to level 2." the man said.

Kid sighed, _'Do I have to go through this every time?' _Kid asked himself, "Turn it over." he told the man.

The older man did as he said and his eyes widened at what he saw; on the back of Kid's student I.D. is a gold badge with Lord Deaths skull mask in the middle and the word DEATH written at the bottom, after seeing this the man started to sputter, "I am so sorry, I didn't realize you were Lord Deaths son, I will get those books for you right away." after giving back Kid's student I.D. he disappeared down a long dark corridor between large shelves of books.

Kid looked on not really looking at anything in particular, he was mainly thinking on how he was going to deal with the witch and what he would do with the information he was looking for.

After several minutes the librarian came back with three old books that looked quite weathered.

"This is all we have on the witch Mave Zorida." the librarian said handing Kid the books.

"Thank you." Kid said as he turned to walk back to the table his weapons were still occupying.

"Not a problem, do let me know if there is anything else you might need." the man said as he bowed to the young reaper.

When Kid arrived at the table he found Liz painting her nails and Patty making an origami giraffe, he sat down putting the new books down in front of him, he chose the top most book and opened it to find nothing but gibberish, Kid stared for a moment before putting it back down, _'Well that book is useless' _he thought, he picked up the next one and opened it to the first page staring again for a moment before putting it down with the first, _'That it odd'_ he picked up the last book repeating what he had done with the first two before becoming extremely frustrated, _'Why!' _he thought as he slammed the third book down with the other two, Liz and Patty look back at him a bit startled.

"What's wrong Kid?" Liz asks.

"These books are useless." Kid says back angrily.

"But aren't they about the witch we fought today?" Liz asks again.

"Yes, but they are written in a language I am unfamiliar with." Kid said as he looked at the books in annoyance.

"Why not ask Kim about it, she is a witch?" Liz says back trying to come up with a solution.

"I have no choice now." Kid says as he grabs the books and makes his way to the door.

Liz and Patty soon follow as they make their way out of the library and towards Kim and Jacqueline's place.

'_Don't worry Maka, I will find out what that witch is planning, and when I do I will stop it' _Kid thought as he made his way out of the school with the twin pistols in tow.

* * *

Death City, Nevada – DWMA Infirmary (same day)

It was now dark out and the teens were still waiting for any news regarding Maka's condition; BlackStar had passed out sitting against the wall and Tsubaki had her head leaning against him fast asleep as well, Crona had taken a seat on his knees occasionally looking over at Soul as he waited, Soul had finally just sat down and leaned against the wall, he had still said nothing the whole time but he had taken to staring at the wall across from him for quite a few hours now.

After a few more minutes the handle of the infirmary doors slowly turned, this caught the teen's attentions, even the two who were sleeping. They all shot up from where they were as they stared at the doors as they opened to reveal Stein who was still wearing his bloody clothes from earlier as well as his stitched up lab coat, Stein noticed the group looking at him with conflicted feelings waiting for him to speak.

"Well, I was able to stop the bleeding and fix the immediate damage; none of her internal organs were damaged, amazingly, but there was a lot of internal bleeding and we had to give quite a few transfusions to keep her from bleeding out, if she rests and doesn't exert herself she should recover just fine." Stein finally says.

The instant relief could be felt as all the teens visibly relaxed; Tsubaki began to cry tears of relief as BlackStar hugged her with one arm as he grinned happy that his little sister was going to be ok, both Soul and Crona tried looking past Stein into the room where the girl they loved was being cleaned up by Nygus.

"But" Stein started waiting for the teen's attention again.

"But what?" BlackStar asked looking at his teacher.

"The fact that she is ok now is not false, but there is a possibility that she can go into shock or not even wake up at all." Stein said back keeping his tone even.

The group looked at the man slightly shocked.

"But there is a possibility that those things won't happen, right?" Tsubaki asked pleadingly.

"Yes, it is also quite possible that she will be fine and heal with no problems, but I want to tell you all the facts and not sugar coat the truth, there is a possibility that she may not make it." Stein said back to them.

None of them trusted their voices so they all just nodded their heads letting Stein know that they understood.

Nygus and Sid came out moments later with blood stained gauze, tools and Maka's clothes and left.

"If you are quiet you can all go in and see her." Stein said looking at BlackStar.

BlackStar looked back, "What are you looking at just me for?!" he said looking offended.

Stein walked back into the room leaving the doors open for them to follow through; Tsubaki was the first to walk into the room followed by BlackStar and soon after by Crona, Soul stared at the doors that were open just enough so that he could see BlackStar and Tsubaki with their backs to him in front of Maka's bed and Crona on the other side with a slightly pained expression on his face.

He started to slowly walk towards the doors but stopped once he was a few feet from entering, he looked down at his feet, _'Why? I can't go any farther, move dammit move!' _Soul shouted at himself.

Stein appeared in front of him slightly startling the white haired scythe.

"You should not blame yourself." Stein said now with a lit cigarette in his mouth.

"Why not, it's the truth." Soul said looking up at the professor.

"Hmm" Stein hummed looking back at Soul with a small smirk on his face.

"What?" Soul asked getting a little annoyed.

"Well this just seems quite familiar is all." Stein said taking the cigarette and blowing out smoke into the air.

Soul looked at the mad scientist and unconsciously clutched at his chest where a large scar lay just underneath his shirt.

"This is different, she had nothing to feel guilty about then, I was protecting her, this time I was unable to do that and she got hurt and almost died, hell she still could." Soul said looking back down at his feet trying not to lash out at the teacher.

"And this time she was protecting you." Stein said back taking another drag from his cigarette.

"What are you talking about? I should have blocked the attack from that witch, I could have but I didn't." Soul said clenching his fists at his sides.

"It's more like you couldn't." Stein said turning the screw in his head.

"What!" Soul snapped looking up again at the scientist.

The screw clicked into place as Stein looked back at his now furious student.

"I am saying even if you would have you would not have been able to stop the witches attack." Stein said back evenly.

"And how is that?!" Soul bit out.

"If you had blocked that attack you would have been seriously injured and could have possibly died again, Maka knew this and kept herself from swinging you down or using you to block and shield her from the attack. In fact she actually raised her arms higher so you would not be hit." Stein said looking into the shocked scythe's eyes.

Soul's fists relaxed at his sides as he realized the truth in his teacher's words.

"But why?" Soul asked.

"Because it would have hurt her more if you had been the one to get hurt trying to protect her again, I don't think she would have been able to deal with the guilt if it had happened." Stein told the teen.

Soul didn't respond, he just looked past the professor and into the room where his unconscious meister lay on an infirmary bed, Stein knew he needed to think about what he had just told him so he left him and started to walk down the hall to go tell Lord Death of Maka's condition and to get any information he could about the witch that hurt her.

Soul took a few minutes to compose himself before he finally entered the infirmary; he made his way to the same side as Crona, who was currently sitting in a chair right next to her, and stood there looking down at his unconscious meister, _'She looks peaceful' _he thought as he looked at her face.

Maka was lying in the bed closest to the two windows in the back of the infirmary, she was dressed in a medical gown and her hair was down as the moon illuminated her skin.

'_She is still so pale' _Soul thought as he grabbed ahold of her hand.

"We should get going, it has gotten quite late and BlackStar is about to fall asleep." Tsubaki said as the teens looked at her.

"I am not!" BlackStar said straightening himself up from his slouched position.

Tsubaki just smiled back at him before nodding to Soul and Crona.

The two teens nodded back as she turned to leave the room.

"But I am fine!" BlackStar protested.

"It's alright Star, you can see her tomorrow, go get some sleep you look like shit." Soul said to his best friend giving him a small grin.

"Yeah well you don't look any better." BlackStar said back grinning widely.

Soul just smirked.

"Your Great God shall be back tomorrow to grace you with his presence." he said confidently and walked out of the infirmary where Tsubaki had been waiting for him.

Soul's smirk fell as the bluenette and his partner left, he looked down at his own meister and ran his free hand through his hair.

Crona looked up at him for a moment, "S-Soul, sh-shouldn't you c-change y-your clothes?" he asked the scythe.

Soul looked at the other teen, "Why?" he asked.

Ragnarok materialized from out of Crona's back and leaned onto his head, "Because you're covered in blood." he told him motioning up and down at him.

Soul looked down at himself and his eyes widened just now noticing how much blood he was covered in; his white shirt was a deep red from the blood that had settled into it, his blue jeans had red running down the front and his arms, face and hair were streaked with dried blood.

Soul started to shake from the shock.

Crona started to panic and got up from where he was sitting, "I-its ok, it can b-be washed." he tried to offer.

Soul fell to his knees as he looked down at himself; he still had a hold of Maka's hand as he tightened his grip, he clenched his eyes shut trying and failing from keeping tears from streaming down his face, he covered his eyes with his free arm as his body shook slightly.

S… I… Sor… I am… so… sorry… Ma… Maka" Soul said in between muffled sobs.

Crona looked down at Soul as he sobbed and repeated the same thing over and over, for once he was not the one crying, but he knew if he broke down as well nothing would get better.

Crona kneeled down next to the young Death Scythe and put his left hand on his shoulder.

Soul moved his arm down from his eyes as he looked over at Crona; he could not believe he was breaking down in front of him but he didn't care anymore, not while Maka was lying unconscious in front of them and could possibly die at any moment, it was too much he couldn't hold it any longer.

Crona smiled at him as more tears streamed down the teens face.

"She will pull through, Maka has never been one to give up." Crona said trying to ease Souls pain.

Soul looked back still shaking, "It's my fault I should have protected her." he said trying not to completely lose it.

"If that's true then it is also my fault, I should have stopped the witch before she got to her." Crona said back.

Soul stared at the demon swordsman as he took in his words.

"But Maka would tell us both that it was neither of our faults and that she was the one who caused her own injury." Crona said.

"Ya and then she would give you both Maka-Chops for blaming yourselves, so save us all some pain and stop blubbering over something that can't be taken back, what's done is done and she if going to be fine, so be happy you big sissies." Ragnarok said turning his head away and trying to look like he didn't care.

Both Soul and Crona were shocked that Ragnarok was trying to comfort them; they both had small smiles as they looked over at the girl on the infirmary bed.

"You right crying like this is so not cool." Soul said as he stood up looking over at Crona who had also stood back up.

"Ya and Maka would be upset if she knew we were sad." Crona added in.

"Well it's about time you both came to your senses." Ragnarok said pulling on his meisters hair.

"O-ow Ragnarok th-that hurts." Crona said trying to get his weapon to release his hair.

Soul looked at the exchange before a smile adorned his face as he looked over at Maka.

'_Wake up soon Maka; we are all becoming so uncool without you' _Soul thought.

Crona looked over at the other teen before he too looked at Maka a smile on his face as well.

Soul let go of Maka's hand before turning to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Crona asked him.

"To wash up some, can't go around with blood all over my face, that's so not cool." Soul replied before entering the bathroom that was inside the infirmary.

Crona nodded before moving back to his chair next to Maka, he looked at her before reaching out to hold her hand; when his hand clasped onto hers a shock went through him and his eyes widened as he looked at Maka's face.

"Wh-what? H-how?" Crona asked.

Ragnarok looked down at the girl from atop his meisters head before wrapping his small arms around his head.

"So what are we gonna do about this?" Ragnarok asked his meister.

Crona was quiet from shock as he still looked wide eyed at the girl that lay before him.

"I-I don't k-know, should we tell Professor Stein?" Crona asked back.

"If we do he may dissect her." Ragnarok said calmly.

"N-no he c-can't do th-that!" Crona rushed out.

Just then Soul walked back into the room from the bathroom; his face, arms and hair cleaned of blood.

"Who can't do what?" Soul asked as he walked back to the side of the bed.

"U-uh umm" Crona was at a loss for what to say.

"He was saying that if BlackStar were to come he would be obnoxiously loud and try shaking Maka to get her to wake up." Ragnarok intervened smoothly.

Soul looked at the two for a moment which made Crona nervous.

"Ya, that sounds like something that idiot would do, but don't worry Crona I won't let him touch my meister." Soul said grinning at the pinkette.

Crona relaxed as he nodded and looked back at Maka.

Soul pulled up a chair next to her and they sat in silence.

After a few hours Soul had fallen asleep in his chair, but Crona was still too worried about Maka to feel tired.

Stein had come by to check on Maka, he said the two could stay the night and that he would be staying in the teachers' lounge in case they needed him.

Crona was still holding Maka's hand and the feeling he had from the first time he touched her had not gone away, the new realization he had found was worrying him to no end, he had no idea what brought it about but he was very worried about how it happened, Ragnarok had given a few suggestions but they eventually came up with the most likely scenario quickly when nothing else could reasonably explain it.

'_The witch' _Crona thought, he looked down at Maka's peaceful face as she slept, _'Don't worry Maka, I won't let her hurt you anymore' _Crona thought as his grip tightened on her hand.

While Soul slept he had no clue as to the troubling situation that Crona had uncovered about his meister and no one was prepared for what would happen when she woke.


	4. Chapter 4 - Waking Up

Well I think we are getting off to a great start with the story, I am getting positive feedback and people seem to actually like the story so far. I owe some thanks to those who have kept up with the story so, thank you to those who have favorite my story: zombiekins5948, deadrose97, ViolinistOfTheNight, TobiBear, Shadowknight77, Purple Dragon Ranger, PinkSakuraFlower1, KishinHunter and Ginygroov; I would also like to thank those of you who have decided to follow my story: zombiekins5948, youshouldn'tneedtoknow, ViolinistOfTheNight, TobiBear, The Soul Eater Lover, T. E. Flowers, Shadowclanwarrior, SernaJ, PinkSakuraFlower1 and mirandapaige812. Finally I would like to thank the Guest, TobiBear and Shadowclanwarrior for commenting on my third chapter. I hope the rest of the story will be just as good – Caitlin

I do not own Soul Eater or anything relating to the franchise.

[Waking Up]

Death City, Nevada – DWMA Infirmary (one week later)

"YOUR GOD WILL NOT TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" BlackStar shouts as he bursts through the double doors of the infirmary.

"BlackStar please don't shout." Tsubaki says trying to calm the over excited assassin.

"NO! If Maka won't wake up on her own then I will wake her myself!" BlackStar declares.

"If you so much as touch my meister your dead" Soul says from Maka's bedside.

Crona looks on in fear as the two bicker about waking Maka.

"I-I don't think w-we should d-disturb her." Crona stutters trying to reason with them.

"Oh ya, then what are we gonna do? We don't know when she will wake up and that crazy bitch of a witch is still running loose somewhere." BlackStar says getting a little irritated.

"Well we don't need to be messing with her while she is in a coma, remember what Stein said, she could still go into shock if she wakes up too soon." Soul says standing from his chair and walking over to BlackStar.

BlackStar looks at Soul with a bit of hurt on his face and Soul puts a hand on his shoulder in understanding.

BlackStar looks over at Maka who is still lying on the infirmary bed and nods, he then turns to leave.

"Come on Tsubaki; let's go see if we can find any of that cake that Maka likes from the bakery down the street." BlackStar says as he leaves through the double doors.

"Yes." Tsubaki says with a sorrowful smile as she takes a quick look at Maka and then follows after her meister.

Soul walks back over to his chair next to Crona and slumps down.

"Th-thank you" Crona says as he looks over at Souls hunched form.

"For what?" Soul ask.

"It must have been hard to admit that." Crona says back.

Soul looks at the demon meister for a moment before turning to his own meister.

"Ah." is all he said back.

Since Maka was first brought to the infirmary she has shown no signs of waking, this was a week ago. Stein checks on her several times a day every day and he can't seem to figure out what is keeping Maka in a coma, her injury has healed well and the stitches can be taken out in a few days. The fact that Maka is not waking up has put everyone on edge; Crona and Soul haven't left Maka's bedside since they first arrived unless to go to the bathroom or someone forces them to take a walk, Kid has been by a few times, but he has been working with Kim to decipher the books he got from the library, Crona has not told anyone about what he discovered for fear of what they might do. Since the attack Lord Death has sent Sid, Nygus and Spirit out to find anything they can about the witch that had caused all this. So far no one has been able to find the accursed witch and without anyone knowing it Maka was just getting worse and worse as the time dragged on.

The sun shone through the windows and down on Maka as she slept, the sun didn't seem to bother her as it landed on her face.

Soul looked over to her from his position and took her hand, _'She looks like she is just asleep, so why won't she wake up?' _ He thought as he noticed the sun hitting her hair giving it a soft glow _'Please Maka, you have to wake up' _

Crona looked out the window of the infirmary as he waited, that seemed to be all he was doing lately was waiting, _'I can wait, no matter how long it takes I will wait for you Maka' _Crona thought as he looked back at the sleeping girl next to him.

* * *

Death City, Nevada – Coffee Shop In Town (later that day)

"Kid can I have some cake? Can I? Can I? Can I?" Patty asked bouncing up and down in front of Kid who was sitting at a table on the front patio of the coffee shop.

"Yes Patty you can have some cake." Kid said rubbing both of his temples.

"Alright Patty leave Kid alone, he has had a hard week." Liz said getting up to lead her younger sister away.

"Aww, but it's so much fun!" Patty says giggling as she skipped inside the coffee shop.

Liz followed as Kid stayed in his seat patiently waiting.

Kid had gone to Kim and Jacqueline's place to ask for Kim's help translating the books he found on the witch, like he thought the book was in a language that was known to witches, so for the past week he has been working with Kim as well as trying to find ways to help Maka's situation, but without knowing anything about the witch Mave Zorida there was not much he could do. Finally after a week Kim was able to translate the last of the books and is now waiting for her to get the information.

'_It has taken too long, I should have found something to help Maka days ago, but I'm stuck sitting around unable to do anything' _Kid thought as he clenched his hands together.

"Kid! Hey KID!" someone yelled.

Kid looked around to see Kim and Jacqueline walking towards where he was sitting, Kim was waving while Jacqueline just followed with a blank expression.

They finally made it to his table and sat down; Kim was wearing a frilly blue tank top and black capris, while Jacqueline is wearing a regular black graphic tee and jeans.

"Kim, Jacqueline." Kid nods.

"Hey." Kim greets back.

Jacqueline just nods in greeting.

"So how has your day been Kid?" Kim asks.

"Long." Kid answers.

"Geez so stiff" Kim replies resting her head on her hands.

"I am in no mood to play around Kim, do you have the information?" Kid asks a little irritated.

"Fine." Kim says pulling out some papers from a bag she was carrying and handed them to Kid.

"So how is she doing?" Kim asks with a more serious tone.

"She has showed no signs of waking up, but there are no problems with her injuries." Kid replies looking over the papers he was just handed.

"So how much do you want for your services?" Kid asks looking up for a moment.

"Nothing" Kim replies.

Kid stared at her for a moment wondering if he heard her right.

"Excuse me?" Kid asks.

Kim looks over to her side as she replies, "I said I don't want anything in return."

"Oh, may I ask why?" Kid asks again.

"Because Maka is a friend and I don't like that she was hurt. If there is something I can do to help I will do it." she replies trying to hide a slight blush.

Kid smiles as Kim and Jacqueline stand up.

"Tell Maka to get better for me, ok?" Kim asks.

"Will do" Kid says back as he watched them walk away.

Patty and Liz come out of the coffee shop with cake.

"Heyy Kid, we got cake!" Patty says as she and her sister walk to their table and sit down.

"We got you a piece, I made sure it is perfectly symmetrical." Liz said as she sets the plate with strawberry cake down in front of him.

"Hmm" Kid replies not really paying attention as he read the translated pages he had just received.

Liz just sighed and sat down and started eating her piece of cake.

A few minutes passed and Kid had not touched his cake, when all of a sudden Kid's eyes widened at what he had just read.

'_No, this cannot be' _Kid thought.

All of a sudden ringing could be heard from Kid's pocket, he reluctantly tore his eyes away from the paper and took the small hand mirror from his coat pocket.

"Hello." Kid said as he answered the call.

"Kid! You have to hurry!" BlackStar said from the other side of the mirror.

"What? What's wrong?" Kid asks looking at the blue haired assassin who seemed to be running.

"Soul just called, Maka woke up!" he replied.

Kid stood abruptly and gathered the papers as he called the twin pistols; Kid summoned Beelzebub from his hand.

"I'm on my way." Kid says as he ends the call.

'_If what the book says is true then I need to talk to Stein right away, hold on Maka, I'm coming' _Kid thought as he caught Liz and Patty after they transformed and flew off on Beelzebub toward the school.

* * *

Death City, Nevada – Infirmary (before Kid was called)

Crona had gotten up to get drinks for Soul and himself leaving Soul alone with Maka.

Soul grabbed Maka's hand as he leaned down into his chair and closed his eyes, he soon fell asleep.

As Soul opened his eyes he found himself surrounded by darkness, he looked around and found the double doors he knew all too well, he reached forward and opened one of the doors and walked in; noticing that his orange t-shirt, blue jeans and sneakers were replaced by the usual black pinstripe suit with red dress shirt, black tie and black dress shoes. Soul noticed the large grand piano in the middle of the room and walked over to it, he put one hand in his pocket and took one finger and pressed down on a key, the sound rang out throughout the room; bouncing off of the black and red checkered tile floor and muffled by the deep red curtains that blanketed the walls.

"Well Soul, so nice of you to join us." a voice said from behind him.

Soul knew the owner of this voice so he did not turn around, he ignored it for the most part.

"What do you want ogre?" Soul asked.

"Why nothing, I was just wondering if you would play while you were here." the little red ogre replied.

"No, why wou…" Soul began before something the little ogre said clicked in his head.

"What do you mean by join _us_?" Soul asked as he turned from the piano to face the ogre.

The little ogre's smile grew as he motioned with his overly long arm towards a large curtain; once he did the curtain parted, both sides moving away to show what was hidden behind them.

Soul could not believe what he was seeing; lying on an antique chaise lounge that had a black wooden frame and red velvet cushioning, was Maka dressed in the black dress and black ribbons holding her hair up in her usual pig tails.

'_Why? How?' _Soul questioned himself.

He stepped forward staring intently at his meister afraid that if he looked away for even a second she would disappear.

She lay there just like in the infirmary, she looked peaceful and asleep.

Soul stopped until he was just a foot away from her, he then reached out his hand, once his fingertips grazed her cheek Maka's eyes shot open, and she then shot up into a sitting position staring off in front of her.

Soul stepped back a little out of shock.

"Maka?" Soul said trying to get her attention.

Maka just kept staring off into the dark corner of the Black room.

"Hey Maka, answer me." Soul said reaching out to grab her shoulder, once his hand touched her Maka started screaming bloody murder, as if she were in pain.

Maka pulled her knees up to her chest and her hand went to the sides of her head as she continued to scream.

"Maka! MAKA! It's ok it's me Soul!" he tried telling her, but she just kept screaming.

The little ogre was behind them now laughing as Maka's screaming got louder and louder.

Soul turned around and glared at the red demon as he laughed.

"What is going on? What is happening to Maka?" Soul asked anger evident in his tone.

"Hahaha, well she has finally woken up from her little nap is all, nothing to worry about she just has to get used to the pain." the ogre said as he looked on with amusement.

"YOU BASTARD!" Soul shouted as he lunged toward the red ogre.

Just as he was about to tackle him Soul's eyes flew open to hear screaming and shouting.

"Soul! Soul! Wake up!" Crona shouted as he shook the scythe awake.

Soul shot up out of his chair as the screaming from the Black room didn't stop.

"What's going on?" Soul asked.

"Its Maka she's awake, but something is wrong." Crona replied as he let Soul go to move to Maka's side.

Soul looked over to see Maka sitting upright in the infirmary bed in the same position as the Black room.

'_What the hell is going on?'_ Soul thought as he ran to his meisters side with Crona.

No matter what they did Maka would not stop screaming, she just kept getting louder and louder the more they tried to calm her.

Stein burst through the infirmary doors and ran to the opposite side of the boys.

"What happened?" Stein asks as he tries to grab hold of Maka's wrists.

"I don't know I heard screaming when I was coming back from getting drinks and found Soul asleep while Maka was sitting up screaming." Crona said trying to help Stein grab her wrists.

"Soul, do you know what happened?" Stein asks looking at Soul.

Soul looks back at his teacher unsure if he should tell him what happened in the Black room.

Before Soul could answer Maka started thrashing and screaming bloody murder, her hands going to the place that the witch had pierced.

"Try to hold her still; don't let her rip open her stiches." Stein instructed as he ran over to the infirmaries medical cabinet and took out a vial of clear liquid, he then took a syringe from his pocket and filled it with the clear liquid.

Once Soul and Crona had Maka's arms pinned down to her sides while she thrashed on the bed Stein ran back and without warning stuck the syringe into her upper arm injecting the clear liquid as well.

In just a few moments Maka was calming down; she stopped thrashing and her screaming was nothing but painful whimpering.

"What did you give her?" Soul asks looking down at his meister.

"Chlorpromazine, it's a sedative, but she is conscious, she will just be quiet and unaware of her surroundings." Stein replied putting the syringe on the end table beside the bed.

"Soul you should probably call the others." Stein said as he checked Maka's vitals.

"Why?" Soul asks looking back at the doctor.

"Because we need to find out if they have found any information that may help us with why Maka has been in a coma for a week, with this new development there is no telling what has been happening inside of her mind." Stein tells him.

"Alright, I'll call them." Soul says as he walks over to the doors of the infirmary.

As Soul calls BlackStar Crona sits back down in his chair beside Maka.

"Will she be ok Professor?" Crona asks looking over at the grey haired meister.

"I am not sure, but I don't like what just happened." Stein replies as he checks the stiches on her abdomen.

"Well she didn't rip her stiches at least." Stein says as Soul walks back to his position next to Crona.

"I called BlackStar, and he will call Kid." Soul says taking a seat in his chair.

"Hmm, why not call Kid yourself?" Stein asks looking at Soul with a smirk.

"None of your business" Soul snaps back.

Stein just grins as he covers Maka's stomach back up and pulls the covers over her chest.

"Well when they get here we all need to have a talk about what we know." Stein says as he walks to the infirmary desk and sits in the wheelie chair backwards.

"Whatever." Soul says back as he looks at his meisters half lidded eyes.

Crona looks over at Soul uneasy with his attitude about the situation.

'_Now that Maka is awake, I will have to tell them the truth' _Crona thought as he looked over at Maka _'I just hope they don't do anything to hurt her'_

(Present time with everybody)

Kid had just arrived at the steps to the DWMA when BlackStar and Tsubaki ran up; Tsubaki in a pale blue summer dress with sandals and BlackStar who was wearing a tight black muscle shirt, camo cargo shorts and black sneakers holding a small pastry box from a popular bakery in town.

When Kid landed he sent Beelzebub back into his hand while Liz and Patty transformed back into their original forms.

When the two meisters noticed each other they nodded and took off into the school running as fast as they could to get to the infirmary.

After a few minutes the small group arrived at their destination, BlackStar being who he is burst through the double doors making as much unnecessary noise as possible.

"What happen? Is Maka ok?!" BlackStar asks walking into the room looking around frantically.

"Calm down BlackStar, there is no need to make so much noise." Tsubaki tries to calm her hyped up meister down.

Kid along with Liz and Patty walk in and shut the doors behind them, once inside Kid walks over to Maka's bedside opposite of Soul and Crona.

Kid looks down and notices her half lidded eyes and faraway look.

"What did happen Professor?" Kid asks turning to their teacher.

"Tch, like you care." Soul comments under his breath.

Crona's eyes widened hearing Soul's comment, unluckily Kid heard it too, Kid turned back around to face Soul.

"What did you say?" Kid asks.

Soul looks up at the reaper with anger in his eyes.

"You heard me." Soul replies.

"I was hoping I heard you wrong but it seems to me like you are implying that I don't care about Maka." Kid says back.

"Ya, well then I guess you heard me just fine." Soul bites back.

"How dare you accuse Kid of not caring!" Liz yells now joining the escalating conversation.

"Oh ya? Then why hasn't he been in to see her more than just a few times?" Soul asks with irritation.

"Because he has been busy trying to find out information on the damn witch that did this to her, I don't see you doing anything to help Maka." Liz replies back with the same irritation.

Souls eyes widened in anger as he abruptly stood up.

Crona did the same worrying about the fight that was soon to come.

"How can you say that when you have nothing to show after wasting a whole week running around with some old books!" Soul says.

"Because we didn't waste any time, we actually found something of great importance." Kid interjects looking at Soul with annoyance.

'_How dare he accuse me of wasting my time when all he has done is sit around doing nothing this whole week while Maka lay there in a coma' _Kid though as he stared Soul down.

Soul grits his teeth as he stares heatedly at Kid who stares back with the same intensity.

'_Damn symmetry obsessed bastard, trying to make me look like I don't care about my meister, I love her more than anyone and now here he is trying to look like a hero' _Soul thought as he stuffed his fists into his pockets and sat back down.

"I don't think this is the right time to be fighting about such things." Tsubaki tries to reason.

"Nah, let them fight, it will help them with their pent up frustration." BlackStar says putting his hands behind his head while still holding the container of pastries.

"As much as this little discussion has helped you all get closer, I think we need to talk about a more pressing matter." Stein cuts in.

Everyone looks to their teacher as he looks over at Maka.

Everyone silently agrees as some nod their heads.

"Now, let's start with Soul, you never did answer me about what happened when Maka woke up." Stein asks the scythe.

Everyone's attention turns toward Soul as he looks to the side.

"I was asleep." he replies back.

"Well is that all or is there more?" Stein asks with a knowing look.

Soul locks his jaw before he answers, "When I fell asleep, I ended up in the Black room. I ended up seeing Maka there."

Everyone's attention was immediately back to Soul as he said this.

"She was sleeping like she has been, but when I touched her she suddenly woke up and started screaming, I tried to get her to tell me what was wrong but she just kept screaming louder and louder, then the ogre started laughing so I asked him what the hell was going on, but he said something strange and I didn't get what he meant." Soul continued.

"And what did he say?" Stein asked.

"He said that she has finally woken up from her nap and just has to get used to the pain." Soul replies.

Stein looks thoughtful for a moment before he sits up straight in his chair.

"See I told you it makes no sense." Soul says as he looks at the Professor.

"No, it makes perfect sense." Crona says as he looks at Maka with guilt.

"What do you mean?" Kid asks.

Crona frowns as he looks over at Soul and then finally the rest of the group.

"I have been lying saying I didn't know anything about Maka's condition." Crona says.

"What do you mean?" Stein asks.

"When Soul left the room and no one else was around I grabbed Maka's hand and I felt something." he replies.

"What was it?" Stein asks again.

"It was the black blood." Crona says as he looks down.

Everyone in the room stopped and stared at Maka for a moment before they turned their attention to Stein.

"But we took care of the black blood after the big fight; we got rid of it, didn't we?" Soul asks looking at Stein.

"Yes and no." Stein replies.

"What do you mean yes and no?" Soul asks tired of all the confusing answers.

"We were able to reduce the black bloods affect when you both resonate, but we were never able to completely get rid of it, only suppress it, Maka knew this but she didn't want anyone else to worry about her." Stein says back.

Soul looks over at his meister trying to hold in frustrated tears as he comes to terms with the information.

'_Stupid, you shouldn't of kept this from me, of course I'll worry, I love you, but you should have told me anyways' _Soul thought as he looked back to Stein.

"So what does this mean?" he asks.

"Well I think this is where I come in." Kid says as he pulls the translated pages out of his jacket pocket.

All attention turns to Kid as he unfolds the paper.

"Because the books I found on the witch Mave Zorida were in a language known to witches I went to Kim to get her help deciphering the books content." Kid says as he hands the papers over to Stein.

"What I found is not good and what has happened today has confirmed my suspicions." Kid says gravely.

"And what might that be?" Stein asks looking over the paper Kid had handed him.

"That Maka is now Mave Zorida new test subject." Kid said in a serious tone.

Everyone's expressions turned serious at the new news but no one said anything.

"I also believe that she will come back for Maka." Kid adds in.

"What makes you say that?" Soul asks looking over at the reaper.

"Well after Mave stabbed Maka she said that it was not going to be the last time they met, which means the witch knew Maka was not going to die and had no intention of killing her. I also noticed that right after Mave had stabbed Maka she whispered something into Maka's ear." Kid says.

"Now that you mention it she did do something like that didn't she." BlackStar says as he takes a seat in a nearby chair.

"Yes, I believe it was a spell, and whatever that spell was brought the black blood out in Maka and was the reason she was in a coma for so long." Kid adds.

"So how do we fix it?" BlackStar asks.

"Only witches know how to reverse a spell." Kid says.

"Then all we have to do is get a witch to reverse it." BlackStar says again.

"What about Kim?" Tsubaki adds in.

"It's worth a try." Kid says.

Everyone looks to Professor Stein to see what his view on the matter is; Stein looks back as he thinks.

"It is the only lead we got right now so it can't hurt to give it a try." Stein says.

Everyone gives a smile at the prospect of Maka getting better.

"Mm ah" a voice slurred out

All eyes in the room turned to the girl lying on the infirmary bed.

Maka had set up on the bed and was staring out the window.

Soul was immediately at her side looking at her eyes as she stared at the clouds that were going by.

"Maka, hey Maka" Soul said trying to get her attention.

Stein got off the wheelie chair and walked over to the opposite side of the infirmary bed.

"Maka can you hear me?" Stein asks.

Maka slowly looks over to Stein and looks into his eyes; Stein's eyes widen slightly at the sight of empty emerald pools.

"Good, now don't move your head, alright" Stein says as he takes a small flashlight out of his lab coat pocket.

Stein shined the light into her eyes one at a time and noticed that her pupils did not react.

"Is she ok?" Soul asks as he looks at Maka and then back to Stein.

"She seems unresponsive but I think if she were in a more comfortable environment then she might show more of a reaction." Stein answers back putting the flashlight back into his lab coat pocket.

"Does that mean we can take her home?" Soul asks.

"Yes, but I will check in everyday and if you need anything or if anything changes call me immediately." Stein replies.

Soul nods.

"So when can we take her home?" Crona asks.

"Once I take another blood sample and run a few more tests." Stein replies walking over to the infirmary medical cabinet.

"And how long might that take?" Kid asks taking a seat in an empty chair.

"Should only take a few hours, a day at most" Stein says as he takes out a couple of vacuum tubes and a butterfly needle to collect blood.

As he walks back over to Maka she looks over at him with empty eyes.

"Maka, I am going to draw some blood, I need you to hold still and not move your arm, alright." Stein says slowly and calmly to the girl.

Maka just stares back at him with a faraway look.

Stein pulls up a chair and sits next to her, then grabs her right arm and lays it down and ties a band around her upper arm, Stein then took her arm and held it firmly; Maka looked down at her arm as Stein slid the needle into a vein in her lower arm, as he did this he looked for a reaction but Maka didn't even twitch.

'_No response to painful stimuli, no constriction of the pupils to light, what is going on with you Maka?' _Stein thought as he attached the vacuum tubes to the adapter attached to the butterfly needle.

The moment the vacuum tubes were attached to the adapter blood started to shoot into the tubes; when Stein looked at the blood his eyes widened, as did Soul and Crona's.

"W-why is this ha-happening?" Crona stuttered.

Stein just looked at the blood hard as he thought.

"I will run a few additional tests in light of this new discovery." Stein said as he set the tubes aside and took the needle out of Maka's arm, putting gauze on the puncture point and then wrapped it in self-sticking tape.

"What happened?" Liz asks as she walks over.

Stein gets up from his position next to Maka and walks over to the infirmary desk.

"Maka's blood has turned black." Stein says nonchalantly as he labels the tubes with blood in them.

The rest of the group reacts as expected; some gasped, eyes widened and Kid and BlackStar stood from their chairs.

"What do you mean?" BlackStar asked walking over to Stein.

"It seems that the spell that the witch put on Maka definitely has to do with the black blood." Stein says.

"Once Maka gets moved back into her apartment we should have Kim takes a look at her." Kid said.

"That sounds good; Soul, Crona does that sound good to you?" Stein asks the two teens.

"Yes." Crona replies sitting back down in his chair.

Soul just nods his head as he makes his way back to his seat.

"Alright I will take these and go run the tests, you all make sure not to upset Maka, and don't make too much noise." Stein says as he looks at BlackStar.

"Again?! What are you looking at me for?" BlackStar asks.

Stein just shakes his head as he grabs the black blood filled tubes and makes his way out of the infirmary.

Once Stein left the group of teens fell into silence.

Annoyed with all the quiet BlackStar walks over to Maka's bedside and sits down where the Professor had previously been.

"So Maka, Tsubaki and I went down to that bakery you often go to and we got you your favorite angel food cake." BlackStar says showing her the small pastry container.

Maka looks over at the small container and just stares at it.

"I'll go get a plate and fork." Tsubaki says as she makes her way out of the infirmary.

Liz and Patty walk over next to BlackStar.

"Hey Maka, would you like me to do your hair?" Liz asks.

"Ya! And I can do your nails!" Patty exclaims.

Maka looks in their direction without looking them in the eyes.

Liz sighs as she shoves BlackStar out of the chair to take his place.

"HEY! What was that for?!" BlackStar shouts.

Maka flinches and tries to move back.

BlackStar sees this and gets a guilty look on his face.

"Sorry Maka." BlackStar says as he gets up and backs away.

Liz moves closer as Patty pulls up another chair.

"Don't worry Maka no one here will hurt you." Liz says with a calm voice.

Maka relaxes and Liz moves to play with her hair, Patty grabs her hand and starts to paint her nails.

Soul gets up and walks to the window opening it breathing in the warm air, it was well past noon and the sun was laughing as it sat in its place in the sky.

Crona got up and joined him as the girls played make-up with Maka.

"Do you think she knows what's going on?" Soul asks.

Crona looks over thoughtful and with a small smile.

"Yes, I believe she does, when I was under the full influence of the black blood madness I could see what was going on but I could not do anything." Crona replies.

"So Maka is in there." Soul says looking over at the pinkette.

Crona nods as he looks back at the young Death Scythe.

"There all done." Liz says as she stands up.

Patty giggles as she lets Maka's hands go also done.

Soul, Crona and Kid look over as the two sister grin in satisfaction.

All three boys look on with smiles as Maka raises her head.

Liz had put Maka's hair back in her usual pigtails, and Patty had painted her nails a green that matched her eyes.

The doors to the infirmary opened and in walked Tsubaki.

"I found a plate and fork in the kitchen." Tsubaki says as she makes her way into the room.

BlackStar brings over the pastry box and hands it to Tsubaki.

As Tsubaki makes up the plate Soul and Crona make their way back to their chairs next to Maka.

Once Tsubaki was finished she walked over and sat down opposite of the two teens and tried handing the plate to Maka.

"Here you go Maka, it's your favorite." Tsubaki says as she holds the plate closer to her best friend.

Maka just stares down at the plate.

Kid comes over and puts a hand on Tsubaki's shoulder.

"Maybe she needs a little help." Kid suggests.

Tsubaki nods and takes the fork then cuts the piece of angel food cake; she then holds the fork full of cake up to Maka.

Maka looks over and stares at the fork for a moment before she opens her mouth.

Tsubaki smiles as she feeds the cake by hand to Maka.

Not long after the first bite the cake was gone.

"There that should help you feel better." Tsubaki says as she gets up to put the plate away.

The teens make idle chit chat as the day goes on waiting for Stein and his test results.

As they did Maka was fighting a losing battle in her own mind trying to make her way out of the darkness as the black blood swallowed her up dragging her further and further into the depths of her subconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 5 - Gone

HEY EVERYBODY! I am so sorry for the huge time laps, I have been very lazy and I would like to apologize for it. Thanks to those who have now favorite my story: SernaJ, LookingForAngelsEvermore, Little Snuggle, Crona-Kid332, Shadowclanwarrior, ImaginaryReader1213, souleaterzeldalover, HSidney and Chetahluv. Thanks as well to those who are now following my story: ijustwannaeatsomesouls, LookingForAngelsEvermore, Little Snuggle, HSidney, BPxSamantha, souleaterzeldalover, Skywhisper and Chetahluv. The reviews have made me so happy so thanks SernaJ, Little Snuggle, Shadowclanwarrior, ViolinistOfTheNight and Skywhisper who have reviewed my fourth chapter. The flattery is getting you all everywhere (LOL). I will continue to write my story and will always hope that you will enjoy it – Caitlin

I do not own Soul Eater or anything relating to the franchise.

[Gone]

Death City, Nevada – Maka, Soul and Crona's Apartment (next day)

"Now try not to burn it this time." Soul said as he walked away from the stove.

"I-I'll try." Crona replied.

Crona is trying to cook a sweet porridge for Maka since it was something easy to eat, but he was having problems and has burned it three times now.

"I don't see how you can't cook it right; I mean it's just porridge." Soul said sitting down on the couch

Crona fidgeted and looked down at the pot on the stove somewhat embarrassed.

Ragnarok formed from Crona's back after Soul's comment.

"Make fun all you want sharky but you can't even cook scrambled eggs." Ragnarok pointed out.

"Hmph, cool guys like me don't need to cook." Soul countered.

Ragnarok and Soul argued like that back and forth for a moment before Crona perked up.

"Maybe we should call Tsubaki. She can cook really well." Crona said.

"Ya that's perfect, her cooking is delicious." Ragnarok agreed.

"No, if she comes over then so will BlackStar." Soul pointed out, "And Maka doesn't need his loud mouth around disturbing her rest." He continued.

Crona nodded as he turned the burner off.

A loud noise was heard coming from Maka's room, effectively gaining the boy's attention.

Soul got up and headed for Maka's room as Crona followed.

"Maka, are you ok?" Soul asks opening her door.

Inside the room Maka was on the floor with the covers tangled around her as she was trying to get free.

"Maka!" Soul raises his voice. He walks over and crouches down next to the girl flailing in the sheets.

"Hey Maka, its ok calm down" Soul says in a calm voice. He reaches out to try and help but Maka sees him getting closer and flails harder trying to get away.

"Mmm ahn ou" Maka gets out.

Soul brings his arms back away from his struggling meister somberly.

"Crona, can you help her please?" Soul asks the other boy.

"Ya ok." Crona replies walking over and helping Maka out of the tangled sheets.

"Maka, you can't get out of bed yet. You might rip open your stiches if you move around too much." Crona tells her as he finally frees her.

Maka just looks up at him before she wraps her arms around his neck.

"Ahhuh" She replies.

"M-Maka! I-its ok I'll help yo-you back i-into bed b-but you have t-to let go." Crona stutters nervously.

Soul watches with clenched fists as Crona lifts Maka and puts her back into bed.

'_Why Maka, why can't I get close to you?' _Soul asks himself.

"Ok Maka I made some porridge for you. I will go get it so stay in bed." Crona says as he leaves the room.

Maka watches after him as he leaves.

Soul walks over to her bedside and kneels next to her; he then raises his hand to touch her cheek.

Maka looks down and notices Soul's hand coming closer to her. When his hand is just about to touch her she flinches away.

"Tsk" Soul clicks his tongue, clenches his hand into a fist and stands abruptly then walks out of the room.

Crona passes Soul on his way back into the room and notices his pained expression.

'_Soul… I'm so sorry' _Crona thinks as he walks to Maka to help feed her.

Once Maka was released from the infirmary she refused to let anyone but Crona and Professor Stein touch her, she also could not talk properly; only being able to make noises and incoherent mumbles. Nobody can really come up with a reason why Maka is acting the way she is other than it is a side effect of the witch's spell. Stein's test results came back and he confirmed that the black blood in Maka was not only back but has taken over. Everyone hopes that when Kim takes a look at Maka there is something she can do.

* * *

Death City, Nevada – Maka, Soul and Crona's Apartment (next day)

It was about noon and Kid, Liz and Patty came over with Kim and Jacqueline to check on Maka. Tsubaki and BlackStar were already there an hour earlier because BlackStar said gods don't have to follow schedules.

"So, how is she?" Liz asks as Crona serves drinks to everyone in the living room.

"She sleeps a lot, but other than that not much of a change." Soul replies.

"Do you think she is up for visitors?" Kid asks taking a sip of tea from his cup.

"Ya, as long as no one tries to touch her." Soul says.

"So she still won't let anyone else touch her yet?" Liz asks.

"No, only Crona and Stein still" Soul replies back.

"What do you mean?" Kim asks.

"Well, since Maka was taken out of the school infirmary she won't let anyone touch her, except Professor Stein and Crona" Liz answers.

"That's unusual." Jacqueline says.

"Exactly" Soul said.

"I will take a look if someone would take me to her." Kim says getting up out of her chair.

Crona got up and led Kim into Maka's bedroom.

"Anyone want anything to eat?" Soul asks everyone as he gets up from his seat.

Everyone just shook their heads as Soul made his way into the kitchen.

BlackStar got up and joined him as Tsubaki smiled knowingly.

Soul was rummaging through a top cabinet when BlackStar walked up and leaned on the counter next to him.

"So, how are you holding up?" BlackStar asks.

Soul pauses for a moment before continuing going through the cabinet, "What do you mean?" he asks.

"Soul you know what I mean." BlackStar says back.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." Soul says again.

BlackStar looks over from the corner of his eyes, "I'm neither blind nor stupid Soul. It is obvious how upset you are."

Soul stopped what he was doing and turned to lean on the counter as well.

"We are all upset about Maka, but we all know that there are some of us that are more upset than the rest." BlackStar says.

Soul closes his eyes in thought for a moment as he takes in what BlackStar said.

"It's not fair Star, I can't talk to her be near her I can't even touch her." Soul says lowering his head.

"I know I can't even imagine what it must be like not being able to touch your partner. If I couldn't talk let alone touch Tsubaki I don't know what I would do." BlackStar says looking towards the door.

"She won't even look at me." Soul says.

BlackStar looks over at his best friend and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry once Kim figures out what's wrong with Maka and reverses the spell she'll be back to her old self, and you can go on pretending you aren't madly in love with her." BlackStar says with a huge grin.

Soul looks quickly over at his best friend with a blush all the way down his neck.

"W-what do you mean?" Soul sputters embarrassingly.

BlackStar looks over and smirks, "Everybody but Maka seems to have noticed, but for someone so smart she sure is dense."

BlackStar stands straight and makes his way out of the kitchen and back into the living room waving over his shoulder at Soul as he went.

Soul looks on after his obnoxious friend left and smiles to himself.

'_We have some pretty cool friends, right Maka?' _Soul thought as he moved to join the rest of his friends in the living room as well.

(With Kim and Crona in Maka's room)

"So she has been like this since she woke up?" Kim asks kneeling next to Maka who was sitting up on her bed looking off in front of her.

"Yes" Crona answered.

Kim looked over at Maka, "She seems unresponsive." she says.

"She is for the most part, but she does respond to Stein and I, and sometimes she responds to sounds or noise." Crona tells her.

"What kind of sounds and noises?" Kim asks.

"Well, she will look out the window and reach out when she hears the birds chirping, and when BlackStar shouts she shrinks away." He responded.

"That is a good sign." Kim replies.

"What do you mean?" Crona questions

"Well, if she were being overtaken by the spell that the witch put on her then she would not react to anything." Kim says back.

"So does that mean you can break the spell?" Crona asks.

"I'm not sure, but I will do my best." Kim says smiling back at the timid pinkette.

Crona smiles back as Kim stands and raises her arms out in front of her over Maka.

Kim closes her eyes as she concentrates and starts to chant, "Tanunucoon Raccooncoon Ponpon Ponkitanu Pon Pon Pon"

Kim's expression becomes strained as she chants.

'_I don't understand this shouldn't be possible' _Kim thinks as she tries to focus again.

She once again concentrates and focuses on the spell weighing down on her friend.

"Tanunucoon Raccooncoon Ponpon Ponkitanu Pon Pon Pon" Kim chants again, but again not yielding the result she was hoping for.

Kim lowers her arms and stands back up looking down at the sleeping girl.

"I-is everything o-okay?" Crona asks hesitantly.

"No I don't think so." Kim replies as she turns around to rejoin the rest of the group.

(Back with the group in the living room)

As everyone was chatting Kim walked into the room with a nervous Crona behind her.

BlackStar was the first to notice them enter the room.

"So what is the verdict?" he asks.

Kim walks over to Jacqueline and sits next to her on the loveseat with an audible thump as she lands on the cushions.

Crona on the other hand stands next to the couch where Soul, BlackStar and Tsubaki are seated.

Soul looks up to his right at Crona to see a somewhat troubled face on his friend. This worried Soul a bit wondering if something had gone wrong.

"I think someone should call Professor Stein before I tell you what I have found." Kim says with a serious tone that left no room for questions just yet.

Without saying anything Kid got up from the chair he was sitting in between his two partners and phoned the madman's number on a hand mirror.

Once Kid was done informing their teacher that his presence was needed for Kim's findings he ended the call to wait with the rest of his friends for the Professor to arrive.

About ten minutes later the sound of an engine could be heard and not long after footsteps followed leading their way up to the apartment door.

Being prepared Soul had gotten up and waited by the door to let his teacher in. once inside Stein decided to stand as Soul sat back down on the couch.

"So Ms. Diehl, what need did you see to call me to this little get-to-gather?" Stein questioned looking over at the girl.

Kim shifted somewhat uncomfortably when all eyes landed on her with questioning gazes.

"I took a look at Maka like I was asked." She stated.

Stein nodded keeping an impassive face.

Kim looked directly at Stein, not able to look the others in the face when she told them what she had found.

"Well while I was trying to heal Maka's wounds and lift the spell that witch put on her. . ." Kim trailed off.

"Yes?" Stein probed.

"Well. . ." Kim hesitated.

"Oh for Death's sake spit it out!" BlackStar shouted.

Soul hit BlackStar on the back of the head once the words left his mouth.

"You idiot, it's obviously hard for her to talk already, don't go pressuring her." Liz says from across the coffee table at the bluenette.

Patty started giggling and Kid pinched the bridge of his nose in an effort to not comment on the situation.

"And keep your voice down; Maka is sleeping in the next room." Soul stressed.

"Geez, sorry for wanting to know how our friend's health is doing." He replied while rubbing the back of his head.

Once everyone calmed down from BlackStar's outburst Tsubaki looked over at Kim, who seemed to be having trouble voicing what she had to say; which was very unusual for her.

Tsubaki looked at her with a gentle expression as the girl fidgeted, "Kim would you like some time to collect your thoughts?" Tsubaki asks calmly.

Kim looks up somewhat startled that she was addressed.

Jacqueline puts a hand on her meister's shoulder with a small smile silently telling her that everything was alright.

But Kim knew that everything was in fact not alright, she steeled her nerves and got a determined look on her face.

"No, I need to tell you all what I have found, and tiptoeing around it won't help Maka's situation." She stated while looking up at everyone.

"What situation?" Stein asks.

Kim looks him in the eyes as she readies to tell him her findings.

"While I was trying to heal Maka's wounds and lift the spell the witch put on her, I found that her wounds would not heal no matter how hard I concentrated." Kim said with seriousness.

Stein's expression never changed, but he did shift his weight to his other foot after hearing the news.

The teens were not so composed, aside from Kid, they all became noticeably antsy waiting for someone to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Is there nothing more you can do?" Stein asks finally breaking the suffocating silence in the room.

Kim's expression fell somewhat from her dejection at not being able to do more, but she was determined to find the cause of her inability to hear her friend.

"No, but I know that even though Maka is under some spell I should be able to heal her wounds. Since I am not able to do that I suspect very powerful magic is in place keeping me from doing so. I will talk with Angela and a few other witches that I have kept in contact with to see if I can find a way to break the spell." Kim said once again determined to help her friend.

"Yes, that would be much appreciated. Thank you for trying Ms. Diehl." Stein said as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Kim nodded and rose from her seat followed by Jacqueline.

The group said their goodbyes to the pair as they left in search of the witch Angela and her companion Mifune.

Once everyone was settled back in the uncomfortable silence returned.

"So what do we do from here?" Tsubaki asks calmly.

The room fell silent again as everyone thought about the answer to the question.

"Liz, Patty I want you to go back to the mansion and see if you can find anything about witches spells in the library there." Kid said as he looks to his partners.

The twin pistols nod, get up and leave after saying goodbye to their friends.

"BlackStar and I can take a look at the school library for anything of the sort as well." Tsubaki volunteers with a smile.

"What! I don't want to spend the rest of my day going through books." BlackStar grumbles.

"But were doing it for Maka" Tsubaki says sweetly to her meister.

BlackStar huffs and crosses his arms in front of his chest in indignation.

"Fine, I the great BlackStar shall help my followers with this measly task." BlackStar says as he gets up to leave.

Tsubaki smiles as she follows her partner saying her quick goodbyes.

"Alright so what should we do?" Soul asks as he sits up from the couch and looks to Kid.

"I thought about taking a look at Maka's soul." Kid suggests.

"What. Why?" Soul asks.

"Because if Kim could not heal Maka then the spell might be tied to her soul." Kid says as he gets up from his chair.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Soul asks again.

"Anti-Demon Wavelength" Crona mutters.

"Exactly" Kid replies.

"But shouldn't the damn wavelength keep her from being corrupt by anything like this?" Soul says.

"Yes but the way the witch attacked Maka may have been what allowed the spell to work." Kid said back.

"Professor Stein, will you look at Maka's soul as well?" Kid asks the scientist.

"Yes, I am curious about these details myself." Stein replied while walking into Maka's room.

Soul and Crona followed crowding the small room with five bodies leaving little room for much movement.

Maka still lay sleeping on her bed while the sun flittered in through the window giving her a soft glow.

"It's like nothing is wrong." Crona voiced.

Ragnarok materialized from the pinkettes back and grabbed onto his hair.

"Yeah right, just a boat load of mental problems and a witch obsession. She can't seem to stay away from the crazy bitches." Ragnarok jabbed.

"It's not her fault." Crona tried to defend.

"Oh yeah, then why is it every time we come across a witch they want to kill her or use her?" Ragnarok questioned.

Everyone stilled in that moment. What was the reason the witches kept perusing the girl? Everyone was having the same thought as they contemplated the reason.

'_Her soul'_

'_The black blood'_

'_Her weapon blood'_

'_Her soul perception' _

Were the thoughts running thought the minds of the four males in the room.

As the thoughts calmed down Stein and Kid closed their eyes and then opened them slowly to find themselves looking at something they had never seen before.

Kid took a step back unsure of how to react to what he was seeing.

While Stein, trying to stay composed, was rooted to his spot.

"Wh-whats wrong?" Crona asks nervously.

The reaction of the two people in front of them did nothing to help ease their worries for the girl lying asleep only a few feet away.

Soul and Crona leaned to the side to get a better look at what Stein and Kid were looking at. Unfortunately without soul perception all they could see was Maka laying there in a peaceful sleep.

Soul put a hand on Kid's shoulder in an effort to get his attention.

"Hey what are you seeing? What is wrong?" Soul asks getting a bit annoyed.

"This isn't right. This should not be possible." Kid replies never taking his eyes away from Maka.

"What? What's not possible?" Soul asks getting more and more agitated.

But Stein and Kid were not paying attention their current focus was on Maka and her soul.

They could see it, Maka's soul bound by black chains; the wings of her soul crushed up against it unable to move like they should while witches runes hover around like a seal inside her body. Her soul barley moved but her wings were desperately trying to break free of the chains that bind them and the glow of her soul that was supposed to be bright was dim and weak. It was now clear that whatever spell the witch put on Maka it was not good.

"We have to stop this." Kid said lowly.

"Stop what?" Soul asked back.

"If we don't. . ." Kid trailed off trying not to think about the possibilities.

"What! What is wrong!?" Soul finally exploded.

He grabbed Kid and turned him around; he looked the other teen in the eyes waiting for him to answer.

"She will die" Stein replied in almost a whisper.

Soul, Crona and Kid all looked to their teacher as he turned to face them and not the horrible sight in front of him.

"What do you mean? What is wrong with Maka?" Crona asks becoming fearful of the answer.

Stein closed his eyes and took in a long breath before releasing.

"The witch has somehow bound Maka's soul keeping her inside of herself." He replied.

"What? But how is that possible?" Soul asks.

"That's just it, it shouldn't be." Kid replies.

"Maka's Anti-Demon Wavelength should have prevented the spell from taking hold of her soul." Stein supplies.

"So then how did the spell work if it never should have even been possible?" Soul asks.

Stein and Kid look to each other but found no answer in either of them.

"That is something I hope we can find in some of my father's books." Kid replies.

"How long before it's too late?" Crona asks looking over at the sleeping girl.

"That is unclear but from what I saw she is putting up some fight." Stein says as he straightens up.

"We don't have much time but we will use all that we have to figure out a way to break the spell on Maka's soul." Kid says as he walks to door of Maka's room.

With everyone in agreement they all head into the living room.

Stein returned to his laboratory to see if he could come up with something to break the spell or at least diminish its effects.

Not long after Stein had left Liz and Patty showed up with handfuls of books. After taking them Kid set to work in the living room reading through each one to find an answer, so the twins went back to the mansion to continue their search for more books. Soul called Tsubaki and BlackStar to find out how their search was going, but of course with BlackStar 'trying' to help they were not getting much done. Blair had come home and attacked Soul with her chest, after explaining the situation she set out to find any information she could get ahold of. Soul and Crona stayed in the living room with Kid looking through the books with the sisters periodically dropping off more books as the day grew to night.

* * *

Death City, Nevada – Somewhere in the Desert (same day)

"Oh my dear, the more you fight it the worse it will hurt." M cooed into her basin of black water.

She stared for another minuet before she turned and left the shabby room into a long hallway with no light, tattered carpet and ripped up wallpaper. The mansion she has been hiding in was extremely rundown and would fall over if the wind blew just right. Mave made her way to a larger corridor with stairs that led both up and down, her wine red robes swishing about her body as she went. She took the downward stairs in hopes of finding what she was looking for. When she had descended the last step Mave stepped down onto a cold stone floor with stone walls to her sides. She kept walking down the stone walkway and up to a wooden door barely hanging on its hinges, as she pushed it open it gave a sickening creak, alerting anyone around that someone had entered. She made her way through the room with mannequins hanging from the ceiling and walls while others where propped against the wall or in heaps on the floor. Thin almost translucent string hung from the limbs of the mannequins but this did not deter Mave in the slightest, she was able to maneuver through the webbed mess like they weren't even there and into the middle of the room. There was no light in the room so nothing could be seen but Mave knew that they were there and this brought a twisted smile to her face.

"I need you to run an errand for me." She said to the darkness.

A shuffle of someone's feet could be heard in the room as she spoke.

"We have a very important guest coming and I need you to prepare for their arrival while I am away." She said again to the darkness of the room.

The shuffling stopped but Mave knew that her orders were both heard and understood so without further address she left the room and went back to the shabby room she was first in to take one last look at her special guest.

* * *

Death City, Nevada – Maka, Soul and Crona's Apartment (later that night)

Many hours had passed and the grinning moon hung high in the sky, the three boys had fallen asleep in the little apartment reading through the books trying to find answers.

Soul was lying sprawled out on the floor of the living room with a book open over his face and another clutched in his hand pressed against his stomach drooling with his mouth hanging open.

While Kid was asleep leaning over on the loveseat with several books next to him and one open in his lap.

Crona on the other hand was in Maka's room on the floor with his head in his arms on her bed, one of his hands holding hers.

The whole apartment was quiet, the shadows played as light filtered in through the crack in Maka's curtains, leaving a beam of light to run over her eyes.

The digital clock on her nightstand read 2:59am and it was just a few seconds before it was to turn to three.

Once those few seconds passed and the clock read 3:00am in bright red Maka's eyes shot open, now being illuminated by the moons light.

The once bright and full of life but now dull and empty jade green eyes looked upon the ceiling of the room, making a quick movement she sat up in the bed the covers falling to her waist.

Maka looked around noticing her hand was being held she looked down to find a boy holding it. She cocked her head to the side a bit before she took her free hand and put it on the boys head. She felt the soft hair and the choppy style as she brushed it down in a familiar sense. The boy, whose head was on its side so she could see half his face, smiled and nestled deeper into the bed slightly gripping her hand a little more.

'_It feels so familiar' _she thought to herself.

Maka quickly stopped when she felt a sharp pain in her head and looked up and ahead of her.

Ragnarok was quietly sleeping in his meister's bloodstream until he felt something warm coax him out of his sleep, it felt pleasant and he wanted it to continue but the moment it stopped he became agitated. He formed from his meister's back and laid his head down atop his meister's. he reluctantly opened his eyes to notice that Crona was asleep and Maka was in fact awake and also talking to herself, it registered in his mind that this was probably very important and he should wake Crona to tell him, but he was really tired because Crona had kept him awake reading all of those damn books about witches and their stupid spells. So he yawned and laid his head back down onto Crona's hair as he watched Maka talk to herself, waiting to fall back asleep.

Once Maka finished her little 'conversation' she looked down to the boy, who now had a strange black being coming from his back and laying on top of him, with slightly sorrowful eyes. She did not know why but Maka did not want to leave but knew she had no choice.

Maka moved her hand from the boys gently so as not to wake him and stood up on the bed, her white nightgown fell to just above her knees. She looked to her left to see the curtains closed with a slight gap. She pulled them open only to open the window that was behind them. The cool air brushed her skin giving her Goosebumps, but she did not feel the cold. She lifted one bare foot and climbed onto the windowsill, with one last look back into the comfortable room she gave a small sad smile before jumping out and down from the third story window of her room.

The window that was left open now allowed cool air to enter the room blowing the drawn back curtains over the bed. The young demon meister and his weapon were still asleep against the now empty and rapidly cooling bed not suspecting in the slightest that Maka had left.

Maka landed in some planted bushes near the sidewalk after she jumped from the window, as she got up she noticed she had a few scratches along her exposed arms and legs that were bleeding a little, but she did not feel the sting that was there every time she moved or when the cool air brushed against the open cuts.

As she brushed off the stray leaves she stared to walk, it was the dead of night so the chances of anybody being out and about were slim to none. As she passed houses and businesses she took note that it was more than likely the last time, her empty eyes taking in all the familiar yet unknown things she saw as she passed knowing deep down she knew what she was looking at. Making her way through the streets of Death City she found her way to the entry way and exit of the city. She stood just a step away from exiting before she hesitated a moment, her eyes started to water and light was slowly creeping in as she looked up at the somewhat tired crescent moon slowly lowering from the sky. As she was about to turn around a sharp pain filled her body and she couldn't move, as fast as the light entered her eyes it vanished leaving twin pools of empty jade. As a few tears slid down her cheeks she looked ahead of her and into the never-ending desert that was in front of her. Without any more hesitation she took the last step and started to walk out into the vast desert, leaving Death City behind.

(Back at the apartment)

It had been maybe an hour since Maka left and the cool air had turned the room cold, Ragnarok shifted hitting Crona in the face.

"Mmm, Ragnarok stop hitting me." Crona complained using his hand to swipe over his face.

After he did so he laid his hand back down and clutched around to find Maka's hand, but no matter how hard he tried he could not find it.

He slowly opened his eyes finding it odd that he not only could not find Maka's hand but the bed was also cold. When he looked up from his position he noticed the curtains were flapping about and Maka was not in bed. With as tired as he was he came to a logical but somewhat fooling conclusion that she must be in the bathroom or in the kitchen getting a glass of water but as quickly as those thought came they went and were replaced with panic.

'_Maka can't move around by herself' _Crona remembered.

He shot up from his spot on the floor and looked around only slightly regarding the open window, for who would jump out of a window on the third floor.

Ragnarok, who had been sleeping on his meister, was jostled awake when Crona abruptly stood.

"Hey what the hell Crona, I was trying to sleep." Ragnarok gripped

Crona ignored him and instead of giving an answer he ran out of the room and straight to the bathroom just to be safe. He didn't find her there so he ran to the kitchen next. When he didn't find her there either he really started to panic.

He bolted from the kitchen straight to the living room to find Soul and Kid asleep in awkward positions.

"S-Soul" Crona said quietly.

"K-Kid" he said just as quietly.

When he got no response his nerves took the front seat and he shouted.

"SOUL, KID!"

Both the boys jumped awake; Kid sitting upright looking around for any threats and Soul sat bold upright with the book falling from his face, a little drool stuck to the pages.

As both boys regained their conscious minds and looked around, only to find Crona standing a few feet away practically jumping out of his skin they sighed.

"What is it Crona, did something in the dark scare you? I told you there is nothing there and you're safe. Now go back to bed I'm exhausted." Soul said almost exasperatedly.

"N-no it's n-not th-that." He stuttered trying to tell them.

"Don't worry Crona just go back to sleep." Kid said sleepily trying to nestle back into the loveseat.

"NO!" Crona shouted.

"Damnit Crona what is it!" Soul shouted now annoyed from being woke up.

"Maka is gone!" Crona rushed out.

The room went silent for a moment the only movement being Crona's nervous fidgeting.

"What? Are you sure you weren't just dreaming?" Soul asks blankly.

"No, Maka's not in her bed, the bathroom or the kitchen, and her window was open when I woke up." He replied.

It took only a second before the two previously sleeping teens shot up and took off for Maka's room. Crona just stood in the spot he was in and waited knowing they weren't going to find her as they shot out of her room both splitting to look in the other areas of the apartment.

When they were done they rushed back into the living room panting and panic on their faces.

"She's not in my room." Soul got out.

"She's not in the laundry room or the closets either." Kid said as he looked around at the dimly lit room.

"Wh-what do w-we d-do?" Crona asks gripping his arm.

"We need to call Stein." Kid stated being the first to recover.

Kid pulled out a hand mirror and dialed Steins number. As it rang the boys held their breath waiting for an answer.

Not long after the call seemed to connect and in the mirror and image of stein, standing in front of his-own wall mirror, appeared.

"What do you need this late at night? Is it Maka?" Stein asks looking at the three boys and taking in their appearance.

"Maka has gone missing." Kid stated calmly.

Stein stood there for a moment before he replied.

"I'll be right over." Is all he said before the line was cut and the mirror just reflected their worried faces.

Kid put the mirror away and took a seat on the sofa as Soul paced the room and Crona just stood holding his arm in a vise like grip.

Not five minutes later did they hear the cut of an engine and rushed steps before the door to the apartment was opened forcefully.

"What happened?" Stein asks seemingly a bit angered.

Soul and Crona just stared at him not knowing what to say, so Kid stood up and got their teachers attention.

"We are unclear of what happened exactly, we were all sleeping when Crona came into the living room shouting that Maka was missing." He stated.

All eyes turned to Crona who jumped a little at the expectant glances.

"W-well I was as-asleep in Maka's r-room a-and the next th-thing I know I-I woke u-up and M-Maka wa-wasn't there." Crona stuttered out.

"Was the window open when you fell asleep?" Kid asks.

"Window?" Stein inquires.

"Yes Maka's room is very cold from the night air and her window and curtains are wide open." Kid informs him.

Stein nods as Crona continues.

"N-no, it was s-shut when I-I fell asleep." Crona gets out.

"Well it's not like anyone, let alone and injured person, is going to jump from a window on the third floor." Soul adds in.

"That is correct but Maka is not in her right mind right now. For all we know she could have jumped." Kid stated.

"Then why is her body not on the sidewalk outside?" Soul asks a bit annoyed with the situation.

"Then she might have been taken." Kid stated again.

"Before we start accusing people of kidnap we should probably figure out what actually happened." Stein said trying to get the situation under control.

"But how, no one saw anything." Soul said looking to the Professor.

"Did anyone notice anything strange about Maka's behavior before they went to sleep?" Stein asks looking at the three teens.

The three thought hard before they all shook their heads.

"Does talking to yourself count?" Ragnarok, who had been lounging on Crona's head the whole time, said sarcastically.

Everyone looked to the demon weapon somewhat confused.

"What do you mean Ragnarok?" Crona asked looking up trying to see his weapon.

"Well I woke up and found the fat cow sitting up in her bed, and then she started muttering to thin air like someone was there." Ragnarok said as he propped himself up on his elbow.

"What did she say?" Stein asks.

"Hmm, she said something about meeting and said yes a lot then a couple of no's, then she started talking about who all was in contact with her since Semon." Ragnarok finished.

"You couldn't have said something about this sooner!" Soul hollered.

"Hey I was half asleep; I thought I was dreaming at first but the crazy girl goes and opens the window and then that's when I fell back asleep." Ragnarok hollers back.

"Oh death" Kid says as he covers his mouth.

"This is not good, we need to find Maka as soon as possible." Stein says as he heads for the door.

"Wh-whats wrong?" Crona asks getting worried.

"If Maka did in fact jump from the window I believe she is hurt." Stein says back.

"But wouldn't getting hurt keep her from moving around after the fall?" Kid asks.

"No, not in this case, in the infirmary Maka did not react to painful stimuli, so I believe that even though her body is hurt she will still continue to move around quite possible endangering her life further." Stein says as they head out of the apartment building.

They boys grew even more anxious after hearing what Stein said, and as they arrived in the parking lot Stein made a b-line for the sidewalk. The side of the building where Maka's room was ran along this sidewalk and street. As they arrived under the open window three storied up they all noticed the bushed and scattered about leaves and small broken branches.

"It seems she landed in the bushes after she jumped." Stein said a little relieved.

"Is that good?" Crona asks.

"It's better than the alternative, she may not be as wounded as she could be but the landing and her moving around so carelessly will lead to the reopening of her stiches, if she doesn't bleed out she might get an infection if we don't find her soon enough." Stein says looking around.

"I will call BlackStar and Tsubaki to let them know what is going on, they might be able to help find her." Soul says as he runs to a closed window to call his best friend.

"And I will call father to inform him of the recent events." Kid says as he goes off to call Lord Death.

Crona fidgets as he stands on the sidewalk wondering if Maka was ok.

Stein walks up to him and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Crona, we will find Maka and bring her home safe." Stein tries to comfort.

Crona gives a small smile but it soon turns back to worry as he thinks about trying to find the girl he loves.

The whole group; Soul, Crona, Kid, Liz, Patty, BlackStar, Tsubaki and Stein search all over Death City. Kid on Beelzebub and Crona using Ragnarok's dragon form took to the skies looking from above, Liz and Patty looked through all the alleyways and shady places of Death City since they knew them like the back of their hands, BlackStar and Tsubaki took the populated areas asking people that they saw if they had seen Maka, and Stein and Soul took the roads on their motorcycles looking around neighborhoods, the school and anywhere else they could find.

Little did the group of searching meisters and weapons know that the girl they were all searching for was already far from the city and out into the far-reaching desert, far beyond their grasp.


End file.
